Haruhi Suzumiya:What you didn't know
by 2coolforyou
Summary: She has a What? No way! haruhi has a secret that she been hiding about her family,something not even Yuki new about. His arrival mean something? Is his arrival the reason an old enemy returns? BACK IN BUSINESS!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**A/n: This is the revised version of my original first chpt but I decided to redo it and make it less wierd as the original. Hope it's better than the first.**

**I don't own "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" or any of its characters.**

**Here the new chpt 1!**

Prologue

Kyons P.O.W

_...as I hit the wall, it hit me. The wall for one and the fact that all of this started because haruhi didn't trust us enough to tell her secret. I know we all have secrets, the club especially, but why didn't she say anything to us. To me._

_I looked at haruhi. She was laying there, eyes close and breathing slightly, we came all this way to get her, we had this great idea to rescue her but it all went wrong. But I sure glad to see her again, even if we did fail badly I glad that she is alright. _

_I looked around for the others but the dust blocked my view, so I waited for it to settle. But as soon as it did I realize that her attack had did more damage than we expected. The whole room looked like a huge bomb was placed inbetween a tank of gas and a stack of dynamite and someone pressed the button. I tried looking for koizumi but he was no where to be seen, Nagato was lying facedown I couldn't tell if she was alright, asahina was trying to move haruhi but with little success. _

_"I've grown bored of the likes of you, time for you go." he said._

_"Maybe you should come and do it yourself, instead of using others." I yelled back._

_"Well I like to watch others "play", it amuses me" he said._

_I didn't say anything back, I tried to get up but hitting that wall did do some damage._

_"You humans make me sick, so weak, so fragil, so..stupid, Suzumiya is the only thing that you humans have made that actually intrested me."_

_"haruhi is not some object, not some tool for you to use" I said angrily._

_"Oh the human is trying to talk big how delightful." he said back._

_I couldn't contain my anger anymore, I rushed full force towards him without caring what will happen to anymore. I got two steps before I was sent flying back to the wall, the impact felt like I broke my back but as soon as I landed I realize that my legs still had feeling so I wasn't paralized._

_I tried getting up again, but then a giant white beam went straight through my shoulder. The pain was so imense that I almost fainted. I haven't seen that beem in a long time since.._

_"See?, a simple attack and your body can't take it."_

_"..."_

_"Well finish him off, I have more important things to" he said_

_"Yes sir, well sorry kyon but now you have to die" she let out a small laugh.._

_...I knew that this was going to be the end of me but I felt like I left something unsaid, something but I didn't know what._

_"I'm sorry kyon"_

_I saw the flash of the blade as it was thrusted at me. I tried moving but it didn't matter, there was no way of dodging this attack._

_The blade was still shining, blinding me from the attack, but before It could be stabbed..._

_Darkness replaced the light, and consumed my sight._

**A/n :** **Well hope it was better than my last one, it's shorter than the original but this is just a prologue so whatever.**

**REVIEW and SUGGEST things!**


	2. Chapter 2 One long Day

Chapter 2: One long Day

**Ok I know that the last chpt was kinda wierd and many of you probably didn't get it but it will get better and it will make more sence when more chpts come out. Also many (by which I mean all) of you didn't send a review, it's ok if they criticise the chapter i need to know what I need to improve on by your reviews so dont be afraid to try.**

**Ok here's chpt 2 enjoy! (I hope)**

**I also don't own "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" or its characters. **

Kyons P.O.W

Does your body ever warn you that if you wake up something bad will happen to you? If your answer is nothen you live a normal life and you can sleep soundly without a care in the world, unlike me. I get that feeling nearly every day of my life now that I know Haruhi. If you don't know who that is I'll sum it up in one word, "god". She's like the religous figure of god but take out the "wise and "all-knowing" parts out and put insane and "cough" "cough" lady parts in. She goes on day after day without care or knowing of her powers, while I slave day after day trying to keep her happy in her club she ridiculously named the "SOS Brigade", she constantly tries to find and prove the existence of aliens, time travelers, espers and any other thing she can come with,(dragging me along with her I mite add).

There is three other members in "her" little Nagato came first (alien), Mikuru Asahina (time traveler) was literally dragged in, second, and Itsuki Koizumi (esper) pretty much volunteered for that position, third. I was never given any choice, haruhi said I was already a member but I was said to be more of a lap dog than a member. But even with all these characters here she is complete oblivious to everything and the rest of the members rather keep that way in the end saying if she new it would be devistating to not the world but to reality itself.

If it was up to me weather I stay home or go to school and deal with haruhi and haruhi's crazy ideas, I would choose staying in bed 100% of the time, but 1.I have to go to school. and little sister won't let me sleep either. She came in and jumps on my bed like always waking me up from my sleep and what might have been the most calmest part of the whole day.

After dressing up and start up the agonizing hill that I have to take to school everyday, I realize that a weird feeling was creeping up my spine, then it matiralizied in my head and made feel uneasy and sick to my stomach. I seemed to get getting worse and worse until...

"Hey Kyon!" said a voice behind me.

I turned around and to saw my friend Taniguchi running up to me at full speed waving wildly, where does he get all that energy in the morning?

"Hey Taniguchi","Why are you so energetic?" I said.

"Did you here about some new transfer student whoe's coming all the way from America?" he said completely ignoring my question.

"No" I said plainly, because I really didn't know.

"Man you are never in the know are you?" "I guess if it doesn't involve haruhi I guess you don't ever care about it" he repiled. Taniguchi and everybody else knows haruhi as the "wierdo" of school because of her beliefs and the fact that she wrote on the field with white chalk some years back with my help (but she didn't know, it's a long story maybe later).

"Whatever" I said.

"Anyway I heard that the person is related to one of the members of our your class and that they are coming tomorrow!" he said.

"How do you know all this stuff, isn't that supposed to be between the family and the teachers?" I replied.

"I wonder if the student is a boy or girl?" he said, again ignoring my response, "I hope it's a girl,then I can start a relationship off fresh with a girl who doesn't know about me."

I laughed "Yea that should go well."

"Whatever!" he said leaping ahead of me and continued running to school, Man, where does he get all this energy from?

* * *

><p>When I entered my classroom I saw who I usually saw sitting behind my desk, you guessed it haruhi. But when I came to my desk I saw that she was writing something down on a piece of paper and rather fast and violently too.<p>

I sat down, "What are you writing down there?" I said trying to see if I should start worrying about that feeling I got earlier.

"Just a list of things to discuss back at the clubroom, if you have to know" she said not looking up from the paper.

"Like what?" I said apparently not satified with that answer she gave me.

"Things we haven't even tried to find like ghost-"

"Ghost?" I said

"Yes, ghost and things like them are things the Brigade needs to start focusing on alittle more." she said back.

"Why?" I said,yes why am I interested in this at all I said to myself.

"Ghost are just like us except well dead, they must get lonely thinking that know one thinks about them due to them being dead and all, as Brigade chief I feel like we should show them that they are not being forgotten." she said.

" I don't think that people have "Rest In Peace" on their toomstones for laughs" I said tring to convince her out of this idea.

"I wonder what ghost eat or do they sleep on mattresses or do they sleep in the air?" she said ignoring my reply, is everyone going to ignore me today?

But soon the teacher came in and we started class but haruhi was still writing down things on her paper, I guess when your god you don't have to study. Through the rest of the day I kept thinking of that feeling that I got, that feeling really felt weird, I wondered did it mean something? Was it some kind of foreshadowing of things to come? man I really hope as soon as I got to the clubroom I got my answer.

When I walked into the room I saw a sight that sent a shiver down my spine, Nagato wasn't here. I blinked my eyes a couple of times to make sure I wasn't seeing anything but it was true she was gone. I have learned that when Nagato isn't here that is never a good sign and having that odd feeling before this doesn't help in anyway. I had to remain calm and cool and act this is ok (which it is defintly not) maybe koizumi will know what is going on, yea he of all people will know. Not much later the beautiful Asahina came in.

"Where Nagato?" she asked.

"I don't know, it's bothering me that she is not here." I replied

"Yea your right it bothers me too" she said, "Um can you..umm.?" she holded up the maid outfit.

"Oh yes sorry" I said.

As I walked out the door I saw Koizumi walking up to the clubroom, he had is usual grin that never seem to falter about anything, sometimes I think he's a robot pretending to be an esper.

"Is she dressing in there?" he said pointing at the clubroom door.

"Yea" I replied knowing that he was talking about Asahina.

He leaned agaist the door and said "I know Nagato isn't here"

Oh thank goodness he knew, I was beginning to get alittle scared.

"But I don't know why" he said after.

Dang.

"I'm sure that she has some reason for not being here" he said looking at me.

" I will check her out just to be sure ok" I said

He shrugged and soon after the door open and Asahina was dressed up in her maid outfit as usual. Not much later Haruhi busted through the door and we began the meeting. She explain what she told me and both Koizumi and Asahina and (if Nagato was here she would to) agreed to the idea. Soon as the meeting was over I got up and left for Nagato's house. But as soon I got there I was sincerely dissapointed when Nagato didn't answer her door at all now I was beggining to get worried then that feeling started to rise again in the pit of my stomach and I knew this was serious. When I was walking home I was so focus on my thoughts that someone ran into me, I heard the cladder books and a grunt so I looked up. Standing in from of me was a boy about my age, alittle taller than me , black hair and really fit, (not that I play on that team if you know what I mean) but when **He** ran into me I nearly fell over but all he did was grunt. He looked at me and for some reason his eyes seemed familiar, they reminded me alot like haruhi's eyes ( not that I stare at her eyes or something) they were a golden brown they seemed more darker than hers though and not full of energy like her either.

"Sorry man I didn't see you there, I was reading while I walked, a habit I need to break" he said with alittle laugh.

"It's ok let me get thoughs book for you" I said trying to help him, after all it was** HIS **fault anyway.

As I picked up and gave him his book I notice that some of them were in english instead of japanease and all of the same author too.

"Hey you like American authors?" I said out of couriousity.

"Yea I can't figure out why but I can't get enough of them" he said, "I seem to can't stop reading either".

Whoever this guy was he seemed to be so friendly and nice it was unreal,but after I gave him the last book he said goodbye and left without another word. I standed there for alittle bit wondering who he was but later let it go I had other problems to deal with. When I got home that person got in my head one more time but something else was nagging at me as well, something someone said earlier that had something to do with him somehow. But right before I closed my eyes I said "forget about it's not important" but soon it will come back to bite me in the butt.

**A/n I need to know how it was and what I need to improve also if you want to just leave a funny comment thats ok then at least i know you tried to read my fanfic and thats cool but seriously leave a review ok? cool.**


	3. Chapter 3 She has a WHAT?

Chapter 3 : She has a WHAT?

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but I was having a mid-write crisis/ funny? no? anyway its almost behind me and I'm ready to get back to writing. I'm not going to say anything about reviews because there's nothing to talk about anymore. Also my computer is running again so I'll be able to update earlier now for all who keep up in reading my story.**

**I do not own "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" or its characters. But I do own one character named Ryota so there.**

Enjoy chpt 3!

She has a WHAT?

Kyons P.O.W

Almost like a daily routine my sister again came and woke me up for school, I guess if this happens then something Haruhi related will happen to, because it always does. That feeling I experienced yesterday didn't seem to rise up at all during the whole time I was getting dressed or walking up the hill to school so it's a safe bet that so far my life hasn't been in some sort of danger or anything. I really hope that Nagato is back because I could really use her help with that feeling I had experience. As I was walking up the hill I notice Taniguchi walking up the hill much more slower that yesterday.

"Hey did you forget to take your medicine?" I said in a joking manner.

"Shut up man." he replied back, "I will always be single now."

"Let me guess new student not going to come?" I said.

"No, its been comfirmed that it's going to be a boy instead of a girl" he replied back in a dissapoited tone.

"Man that sucks...for you." I said, " Wait, how do you know that?"

"My sources told me" he replied.

"You need to tell me the name of your sources once in a while" I said back to him.

"No, I need to get a girlfriend soon or I'm going to lose it" he replied, well I had to try.

So for the rest of the walk was in silence then at the gate we said goodbye and parted to our classroom. As usual Haruhi was sitting at her desk but unlike yesterday she was staring out the window like she always does when she's bored. I walked up to my desk and sat down and waited to start class, but boredum from haruhi was contagious and I quickly became bored as well.

"Did you here about the new student transferring from America to our class?" I said to her trying to break the boredum and I new that she would be interested in this subject.

She looked at me but her eyes were still showing boredum "Yea".

"You don't seem to care about it like you usually do" I stated "Why?"

"I'm to focused on our ghost project right now" she replied "I'm not going to investigate every new student that walks through that door anyway" she turned her eyes back towards the window.

I was shocked, I mean Haruhi Suzumiya not interested in a new student at all, I guess she is Hell-bent on helping out those ghost after all. So I sat there, Bored and shocked at the same time which made me fail to notice that the teacher had started class.

"Excuse me young man" said the teacher.

"Umm sorry Miss" I replied turning back around in my seat and faced the teacher.

"Thank you sir" she replied "Anyway as I was saying, today we have a student transferring from America, He related to one of our own here and use to live here three years ago so please make him feel right at home again."

The classroom door open and everyone (except for haruhi) looked towards it. If I could see my own face I would descibe it as a mixure of shock and confusion and surprise all mixed into one expression. The same guy who walked into me yesterday was standing there with a book in his hand like last time but this time he was dressed in our school uniform instead. As he walked to thefront of the class my eyes followed his every step, when he got to the front of the class he turned around and looked at us and smiled.

"Hello" he said.

I heared and scuffleing sound behind me so I turned around to see haruhi, at full attention, wide eyes and mouth wide open. I couldn't understand why she was like that but before I could ask her I heared and cough which made me turn around back towards the new student.

"My name is Ryota Suzumiya, I'm 17 years old and I'm the brother of your classmate Haruhi Suzumiya, and it's nice to meet you all" he said.

Oh snap.

**A/N ok I know it's short but I had to update quick and I really wanted to get this chapter out quick as well, but with my computer up and running I can update faster and I will update next tuesday at the latest. **

**Review and Keep on reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome new member

**AN:Sorry for the late update but a storm came and cut off my internet and it took forever to come back on. I'm little late in updating but I'm here and ready to update now.**

**I don't own "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" or its characters.**

**Enjoy chpt 4!**

"Welcome New Member!"

Kyons P.O.W

_"My name is Ryota Suzumiya, I'm 17 years old and I'm the brother of your classmate Haruhi Suzumiya, and it's nice to meet you all"_

Even though He just said it, it just kept ringing and ringing in my head like a loud alarm clock or my my sister yelling in my ear in the morning. Those words can't be real they just couldn't be but he said it and it wasn't no joke. This must be haruhis doing only she would create this and get away with it.

I turned around and said "Haruhi what the hell is going o-" but I stoped when I saw her face.

I expected her face to have a big grin like she wanted this but I was wrong so wrong. Instead she had a expresion on her face that were as rare a koizumi frowning: Shock. With eyes wide and mouth wide open she sat there in shock and awe.

"Thank you Mr Suzumiya and your seat is in the back there" she said poiting to back.

"Thanks mam" he repiled he picked up his stuff and walked to the back of the room to his seat but before he sat down I could have sworn he looked at me out of the corner of his eye whick was very odd. The rest of the class period and the rest of the day also was a blure of people and voices, I just couldn't focus on anything at all nothing really mattered anyway I mean HARUHI HAS A BROTHER I mean come on I think school is less important at the moment, I need to get to the club fast, it's wierd I mean this is the first time that I actually wanted to go to the clubroom because I wanted to.

In the rush to get to the clubroom I almost ran into Asahina she almost fell over due to my momentum but she seemed alright anyway.

"Sorry,sorry I didn't mean to knock into Asahina I was in a hurry to the clubroom." I said helping her pick up her books.

"It's ok" she said back, aw Asahina even when you're clumsy you're grace is- WAIT this is no time to fondle over Asahina right now.

"When you're done with whatever you are doing you must hurry to the clubroom" I said running ahead.

"Why?" she replied back to me, but I didn't have time to answer her I was in a hurry to get to the clubroom and fast.

* * *

><p>When I busted through the clubroom door I couldn't believe my eyes, sitting in her usual spot was my savior...Nagato. I could have hugged her right there but I had so many questions to ask her there was no time for that but before I could ask her she already new what to say.<p>

"I know you have been wondering where I have been." she said.

Duh

"Well everyone has been worrying about you, even Haruhi has been worried even though she won't admit it or show it" I said.

"I was called back for an emergency at the Intergration thought Entity" she said plainly.

"W-what" was all I could muster, an emergency? There? no way!

"Something was stolen from one of our body containment centers to put it simple" she continued.

I was going to ask her what but then Asahina and Koizumi walked into the room togethor so I decided to ask her later. Asahina was red in the cheek and koizumi's hair was kinda messed up they must have been running to get here to discuss everything but they were alittle too late because not long after they arrived I could here haruhi bickering with someone and then bust into the room.

"Hey everyone!" she yelled into the room.

"Do you really have to do all that everytime you enter this room" said someone behind her.

"Its my club and I can do that whenever I want in it" she said.

"Yea yea whatever" said the person as they enter the room.

"Hmf" said haruhi as she walked to her chair.

For a moment no one made a move or sound as the boy in the door way stood there looking at them. Haruhi made no gester to introduce him so he decided to introduce himself instead.

"Hye my name is Ryota Suzumiya one of you already know me" he looked at me then back at everyone else and didn't say anything else.

I looked around the room, just like haruhi they were all shocked, Asahina had her hand over mouth, Koizumi was frowning, and Nagato was just staring at him blankly. He walked up to Asahina and nelt down and grab her hand.

"This must be the beautiful Miss Asahina your beauty is just as I imagined" he said as he kissed her hand.

Asahina blushed slightly and said "nice to meet you Ryot-"

"Please call me Ryo, its has a nice ring to it don't you think?" he said in a funny voice.

Asahina nodded still blushing as she removed her hand away from his, as he got up and went up to Koizumi for some reason I could feel some hostility from him, he had his usal grin back on but still.

"You must be Koizumi then" Ryo continued he stuck out his hand in a friendly gesture.

For a minute I thought Koizumi would get up and spack him but instead he just smiled and shook his hand and replied "nice to meet you too."

Oddly enough (how odd can it get?) instead of going to Nagato next he went straight to me. He walked up and said "I believe we have already met before but I didn't get your name".

"YOU can call me Kyon like everyone else" I replied it has a nice ring to it doesn't it.

"Oh so you're the Kyon I've heard so much about, Haruhi speaks of you fon-" he didn't finish because he had to dodge a book that haruhi threw.

"SHUT UP" yelled haruhi as she prepared to throw another.

"Ok ok Thats enough", he said "You know you need to work on that anger problem of yours?"

"And YOU need to treat me with more respect if you want to be part of this club!" replied haruhi.

"Wait he's going to join the SOS brigade?" I said without thinking.

"Yes, do happen to be jealous kyon?" said haruhi calming down a bit.

"No, it just that you have never told us about having a brother before." I said.

"Hey that hurts sis" said Ryo "You didn't even mention me at all?".

"I never saw the reason to mention you at all okay?" said haruhi.

Ryo shrugged it off but I felt alittle...mad I mean does she not trust us all? We've done so much and she still didn't trust enough to tell us about this.

"Enough of this" said haruhi "you've met mostly everyone and you know the rules so?" said haruhi apparently fed up with the conversation.

"Can I read when ever and where ever I want?" asked Ryo.

What?

"Uh yea?" replied haruhi.

"Then I'm in" said Ryo "And as my first act as new member.." he sat down in his chair next to Koizumi, pulled a book, leaned back and open it and began to read it and said nothing else.

No one said a thing as we watched him read, so haruhi sat back down in her chair and for once Asahina didn't change into her maid suit, koizumi got out some game and me and him play some of them games for the rest of the meeting. Also instead of the sound a page turning, there was the sound of two.

I guess it was a productive meeting.

**A/n: Finally updated and done with this chpt. If any of the of character seem alittle oc my bad but i hoped this was ok.**

**review and keep on reading!**


	5. Chapter 5 Suttle Surprises

**A/n: Ok It's time for another chapter for you readers who actually read my story :/ but anyway I think that I'm going to update mostly on tuesdays from now on so prepare every monday for the new chapters the next day ok? ok.**

**I do not own "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" or its characters.**

**here's chpt 5!**

"Suttle surprises"

Kyons P.O.W

After what happen at the the club room I knew that it's going to get more hectic around Haruhi so the next day I was releaved to see haruhi in her usual position in her desk behind me looking out the window like always when she is bored. Now when I think of it it was by sure luck the teacher had put Ryo in the back of the class on the other side of the room, this will at least keep her and him away from each other so that wouldn't get caught in the middle of their constant bickering at each other, I already deal with haruhis constant talking and random poking me when she has a idea, I couldn't take on another.

Then speak of the devil I feel a poking at my pack after I sit down, I wonder what she wants?

"I found a place where we can study ghost!" she exclaimed.

"We?" "Don't you mean the club?" I said.

"Whatever, but I found a house where it's suppose to be haunted and we can go in for free!" said back.

Who on earth would want to go to a broken down house full of spirits who problably don't take kindly to intruders? Haruhi would be the answer to that question. She wouldn't care about the facts only if she gets what she want.

Are you not afraid of the spirits who could be in there?" I said concerned I know she has powers but she doesn't, how will she protect herself?

"Not to worry I know that if they see we mean no harm I know they would welcome us with open arms" she said confidently.

"You must be dreaming if you think any of us are going in that house" I said knowing that I was the the only who wouldn't, hey I can hope.

"Kyon If you don't face your fears head on then people will think your a scardy cat and your never going to get a woman that way" she said.

One, who said I was scared of spirits I just don't think it's wise to annoy them, Two, I can get a woman if I wanted to anyway.

Before I replied I saw Ryo walking over to us he again had a book in his hand but with a different cover he must like reading as much as Nagato but then why didn't he speak to her at all yesterday? It seemed that he was avoiding her the whole time.

"Whatcha takin' abount? He asked.

"Haruhi wants to take the brigade to a haunted house this weekend to study ghost" I said quickly I don't want them to start bickering here.

"For starters you need to tell me this stuff earlier or at all haruhi, I'm now part of your club so you have to tell me like a good little leader" he said patting haruhi on the head "Also you still beleave in ghost?"

"So?" "What about it" said haruhi smacking Ryos hand away.

He laught and said "Haruhi you're so childish sometimes" and walked away still laughing.

I looked at haruhi and she was fuming. I knew that the way he treats her get under her skin but I couldn't help but chuckle alittle myself. But then I felt a sharp pain in my arm and I stopped after that, at least today didn't look so bad.

Soon the teacher came in and called role and said a few anoucements, they were all boring except for one and it really sucked...seat changes.

"Now when I call your name will you please stand up and collect your stuff" said the teacher.

Shockingly, everyone but me, haruhi and two other classmates left there seats and found there new seats this didn't look good at all. For a long time the seat in front of me didn't have anyone in it but then to my great horror I saw Ryo grab his stuff and sat dead in front of me. He grabed his book and turned and looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Kyon" he said.

Taking back my earlier statement not only today but the rest of the school year I was will be between the two Suzumiyas. It is looking really bad now.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week was bad. The whole time I couldn't be alone with nagato to finish the conversation we were having in the beginning of the week. I didn't want to tell Koizumi until I had reassurance from nagato on what was going on with her. We are in the clubroom when haruhi announce what she told me and Ryo and as I figured everyone was up to the idea. Koizumi thought it would be great to get out and try to make peace with those who passed on, Asahina agreed with him and nagato just said yes like always. Haruhi explain that we would meet at the cafe and then ride to the house.<p>

"How far is this place?" I asked.

"Only a couple of miles" said haruhi.

I bet i'm the one whose going to be the one riding the bike with haruhi on my back, but I wonder how will Ryo get there?

"Well I got to use the restroom" said haruhi unexpectedly.

"Wow you had like forty bottles of water and you have to go now?" said Ryo not looking up from his book.

Haruhi said nothing and stomped out the room and slam the door. For once in a long time the room was quiet, no one said a thing and the only noise was the sound of pages in books being turned but Ryo would something crazy to break that silence.

"I know what you guys are" he said in a different tone not looking up from the book still.

I could feel the air become 10x more heavier than normal. I looked at everyone Ryo has the ability to put everyone into shock because they were in shock again, but they recovered and koizumi was the first to respond.

"I have no idea what your talking ab-".

"Oh I think you know what I'm talking about" Ryo said before koizumi could finish "You're all either a time traveler, a esper and a alien except you kyon you arn't anything which is straige to me."

None of us spoke he had found out what we were in a matter of days!

"H-How did you find out?" asked Asahina.

"I just knew from the beginning" he said back.

This was a shock, I can't beleave this he new this whole time I wonder..

"Ryo do you know of haruhi's powers?" I asked.

"Yes" he answered "I've known for a long time about that."

Wow he knows everything and he didn't say anything to her why?

"I have somewhat of the same powers as her" he said like he was reading my mind "think of it as like my powers are strong but not even close to haruhi's powers."

"So you have powers, but why don't you use them?" asked Koizumi.

"I never feel like using them..ever!" he replied "and I can't use them unless I come in contact with haruhi, it's a charging thing, like a battery."

For alittle bit I thought Ryo was not as strange as haruhi, but I guess like sister like brother.

"Look, lets not let this news stop us from enjoying the trip and ruen are friendship ok? Ok." Ryo said.

I guess we don't have to worry about this right now, but the one person who I'm worry about right now was nagato I'm mean did she know about this, her reaction was alittle different than usual when she saw Ryo I guess I ask her when I can, but soon haruhi busted in and we dismissed the club until tommorow.

I have a wierd feelng that tommorow will hold more surprises than today and maybe the whole week itself.

**A/n Sorry the end seem alittle rushed but I wanted to have a whole chapter for the haunted house chapter so I could desribe and write more about it than this chapter and I wanted . Also check out my polls for future Ideas I might write about.**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6 There's no such thing as g pt1

**A/n: another day, another chapter before we begin I want to thank strangershadow for his/her reviews(I don't know if you are a girl or boy your profile doesn't say sorry) I never got around to thanking you sorry for that as well. Second I promise this chapter will be better than last I was in a hurry last time, this time I am doing it slower and more detailed. ok? ok. I know I said on tuesday but I really wanted to get this up.**

**I don't own "The melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" or its characters.**

**Here is chpt. 6!**

"There's no such thing as gh-" pt 1

Kyons P.O.W

Waking up on your own accord is way better than your little sister doing it. For the fact that you wake up when you want to wake up not when she wakes you up. The reason she didn't wake me was because this was a saturday and she didn't have to go to a hanted house with god, a alien, a time traveler, a esper, and I don't know what to call Ryo right now but you get the point. After getting up when I wanted to, but thanks to haruhi I still had to wake up earlier than I would have on anyother saturday, I got dress and headed out. I had called haruhi yesterday and she said that she would bring what we would need for the whole trip, not really wanting to start some argument or think about what she was bringing I said ok and let it go, will see what she is bringing. On my way to the cafe I got stop by some strange man, he seem to be running his own buisness very poorly.

"Hey do you want a fried fish, fresh from the grocery store!" he asked.

"Uhh no thank you mister? I said.

"Oh call me Akio" he replied.

"Well ok Akio but the answer is still no" I said riding away, I keep meeting wierd people everyday.

"The mind that is anxious about future events is miserable" He said as he to walked away to other customers.

What a strange man. Now continuing onward to everyone else.

Finally getting to the cafe, and as usual everyone was there before me and I expect a yell from haruhi and some sort of penalty as well but when I got up to them I notice that haruhi wasn't yelling nore throwing out penalties.

"Hey why are you all quiet" I said to haruhi who had a big frown on her face.

"My idiot of a brother is late" she said simply.

"Now that you mention it where is he?" I asked.

"He said that he would be right behind me but by the time I was at the train station he was no where to be seen"

"Do you think he's gonna show up?" I asked slightly hopeing.

"I don't know but if he doesn't show up soon we'll leave witho-"

Before haruhi could finish I heard a loud roaring sound coming from down the street and it seem to be coming closer.

"Oh no" I heard haruhi say. What's going on? does she know what it is? But after a few minutes I realize what's going on.

A few minutes later I saw what appear to be a worn out, old looking, beat up, black, and alittle rusty, car. Also what I could tell that it wasn't a japanease car but I'm guessing it's american and now I'm guessing the reason why haruhi said that was because the person driving the car as it pulled up to us was none other that her brother Ryo, what a surprise.

"Hey, hey, hey check out this sweet ride I got" Ryo said as he exited the car.

"It looks like a piece of junk to me" I said truthfully, it really did look bad.

"How dare you call the 1969 dodge charger, one of the best of the muscle car class that has ever existed in history a piece of junk!" Ryo exclaimed.

"It does need alittle work done on it" said koizumi knowing that it need more than alittle work done.

"Well I'm the one with the car, not the one with a bike" Ryo said back to both of us.

"Why did you bring "that" instead of coming with me to the train station?" asked haruhi

"Well "that" thing is going to get all of us to the destination instead of riding all the way there, some people might not like that" replied Ryo.

Wow one thing I guess that seperates Ryo from haruhi is that he thinks of others than before himself unlike haruhi who thinks more about the brigade and herself than others.

"That's very kind of you" said Asahina.

"Well at least somebody here is well mannered" said Ryo "except for you Yuki, you don't ever talk that much, I can barely notice you anywhere."

Yuki didn't respond, which only added fuel to his statement.

We loaded mine and koizumi's bikes into the trunk and as we walked up to the passenger side of the car Ryo stopped us.

"Rule 1, no one can sit in the front passenger seat" he said.

"Then how are we all going to fit in there?" I asked.

"We'll draw straws" he said.

I guess they are alike in more ways than they are different. Ryo explained that there was five straws, two were short, two were long and one was regular size. He had two sets one for the girls and one for the boys, we each would draw one and the two that match one person would sit in the others lap on one side of the car and the one person who didn't get a match would sit in the middle.

* * *

><p>The ride to the house was very tense because of the fact that haruhi was sitting in my lap, Asahina was sitting on koizumi's lap and nagato in the middle. Asahina was turning different shades of red and koizumi was sort of sweating but that could be because of the lack of airconditioning on Ryo's part. I couldn't see haruhi's face but I'm shore she was as uncomfortable as I was, Ryo was sitting in the front driving to the the directions haruhi was shouting out and due to his extreme driving we were at the destination in no time. But as soon as we got there I knew haruhi had got us into something bad.<p>

The hanted house was exactly as a haunted hose should look like. Worn down, windows gone, ect. the whole house was just falling apart. A detail that haruhi forgot to mention that this house was much more bigger than regular houses. It look more like a two story temple that someone had forgot to take care of.

"Wow this house looks better than Ryo's car" I said trying to relieve some tension, I heard a soft little laugh from haruhi and a punch in the arm from Ryo.

"OK before we go in I'll need to give everyone a walky talky and flash lights" said haruhi taking command.

As she gave each of us a walky talkys and flash lights it hit me.

"We're not splitting up into groups while were in there are we?" I asked.

"Yes kyon it's the best way to explore the whole house, are you scared?" she replied.

"No" I said remembering what she said to me earlier and I don't want to prove her right, "I just don't think it's wise to go in there without knowing anything about it."

"All there is to know is that a whole family dissapeared in that house and never came out again" she said, back but the fact that she said it so calmly that scared me.

"Now the groups will be decided by drawing straws aga-"

"No, no ,no lets just split the groups up, it doesn't matter who goes with who" interupted Ryo, "Haruhi, you and kyon go with me, and koizumi, you take mikuru and yuki ok? ok."

I didn't enjoy having him ordering me around, I already get ordered by haruhi as it is. I looked at koizumi and nagato they both shook their heads in agreement with what he said so I had no choice in the matter.

We went up to the door way and prepared to enter we didn't know whats in there or who's in there but haruhi was hell bent on getting in there and finding out and she is planning on taking us with her.

We took are steps and open the door and went on into the doorway of the black abyss.

**A/n I decided to split this chapter into 2 parts because this part was alot longer than I thought it would be, so the next chpt will be the inside of the house. also if some of the characters seem alittle oc sorry.**

**Review and keep reading!**


	7. Chapter 7 There's no such thing as g pt2

**A/n: Ok Time for a new chapter, I have to update now because I might not be able to update on tuesday so doing it now just to be sure.**

**I don't own "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" or its characters.**

**Here's chpt 7!**

"There's no such thing as gh-" pt 2

Kyons P.O.W

I pretty sure that walking into a old haunted house that has not only lacked electricity for god-knows how long, but lacked maintenance and someone to keep it clean is a bad idea and I should have thought about that before entering that house.

As soon as I walked in there I fell flat on my face after tripping over some old coat hangar that had fell over. After falling over I knew that even though it was dark in there I had no chance of covering it up, I kinda yelled on my way to the floor. I heard a sharp laugh from Ryo which was expected and a scold from haruhi which was making it sound like I wanted to fall on my face.

"Gee thanks for your concern haruhi" I said plainly.

"You're welcome" replied haruhi face the other direction,"Ok we need to find a way to search this whole house".

"We can split into groups like in the car" I said.

"NO we are not using straws to see who gets to be with who I am tired of that!" Ryo yelled.

"You're the one who suggested to do that for YOUR car" I stated.

"That is beside the point" He said "I'll split the groups up".

"Why do you get to?" I asked.

"Ok mikuru, nagato, and koizumi you guys go upstairs" completely ignoring me "Haruhi, you and kyon go with me downstairs".

Everybody but me said "yes" at once but it was haruhi who said "yes" the loudest and had already grabbed my hand and was pulling towards a hallway.

"Um Miss Suzumiya can I see kyon for a minute" said koizumi with his usual smile.

"Well..Ok don't take to long" she said but didn't let go of my hand.

"Haruhi" I said shaking my hand haruhi was holding.

"Oh yea" she replied letting go of my hand but she didn't seem to want to.

"Ok what?" I said as I walked over to koizumi

"I just wanted to tell you that if anything.."out of the ordinary" happens you can contact us without alerting haruhi on channel 3 on your walky talky" he said.

"What about Ryo?" I asked.

"He already knows" he replied.

"When did you tell him?" I asked.

"When you were flirting with haruhi we told him about it" he replied with one of his mischievous smiles.

"I was **not** flirting with her, she crabbed my hand and wouldn't let go" I said defending myself.

"I believe you" he replied in a way that said he didn't.

I walked up to haruhi and notice that she was still upset about me letting go of her hand so against my better judgement and the fact that koizumi just said I was flirting with her I grabbed her hand. I immediantly felt her hand tighten around mine but she didn't look at me. I notice that she was smiling but I don't know if it is from me grabbing her hand or that she was nervouse or really excited, but I could feel her energy flowing into me and I knew she was ready to investigate this house.

* * *

><p>We turned on our flashlights and parted with Ryo and continued down the hallway. The rooms were very old and alot of the original stuff were still there, I guess when people heard about this place being haunted no one wanted to come even near here so no one moved any of the stuff. Each room had the original bed, carpet and the original clothing still inside there draws.<p>

For sometime we didn't see anything that would resemble or even hint that this place was haunted. I knew that soon haruhi will start getting impatience and thing will start "Happening". I waited for haruhi to be distracted and I called Koizumi and asked him if everything was fine.

"Yes kyon everything is fine on our end, anything happening to you?" koizumi replied.

"Nope, it's strange we usually have something strange happen about now, haruhi seems to be getting bored here, do think nothing has happen because Ryo is here?" I asked.

"Possibly" he replied back "When two power sources meet, if the one more powerful has trouble it will eventually slow down and if nothing changes it will eventually cancel out".

"So you're are saying that the reason nothing has happen is because Ryo is here?" I said.

"Yes" he said "If he is not concious or not around, I'm guessing they would come back".

"Well, at least nothing bad will happen as long as Ryo is here and concious" I replied But then I saw haruhi running up to me with a smile on her face.

"Kyon, I found the stairs to the basement" she said.

I walked up to see a stairway that indeed led to the what appeared to be the basement but if she think I was going down those stairs she had another thing comming. Age had taken its toll on those stairs, they were falling apart and look like they were going to collapse at any moment.

"I don't think we should go down these stairs, they don't look safe at all" I stated.

"Oh kyon don't be such a worry-wart" haruhi said.

Worry-wart?

"Yea kyon don't get your pantyhoes in a knot" Ryo said walking to the stairs way.

Pantyhoes?

"Hey at least becareful..dude?" I said.

"look" said Ryo he took a step on the first stair and nothing happen, "There is nothing worry about" but then as he was taking his fourth step I heard a loud crack and Ryo disappeared falling through the stairway.

For a few seconds neither me nor haruhi moved, but soon I came back and made a move towards the stairway, but before I went down there haruhi grabbed my arm.

"Becareful ok" Haruhi said but not in her usual stern voice, but in a voice that showed that she was very worried.

"Don't worry, I won't make the same mistake as he did" I said.

Haruhi nodded and I made my way to the stairway but instead of walking down the stairway, I took the risk and booked down them. It barely worked but I made to the bottom without falling through, but going down was the easy going back up was going to be the hard part. I looked around but I couldn't see Ryo anywhere, but when I shinded the light in my hand down onto the ground I saw a pair of shoes that were connected to a pair of pants, which were connected to a shirt, which was connected to Ryo's head. I ran up to Ryo who appeared to be sleeping and shook him awake, he made a mone but didn't wake up, he must have knocked himself out from the fall, it kinda serves him right for not listening to me. I grabbed my walky talky and called haruhi and the others and told them about what happen to Ryo and koizumi said that they were going to come and help me get him out of the basement, but then before koizumi could say anything else I heard a sharp scream and his walky talky went to static. I tried to call him back but all I got was more static, I called haruhi but she answered her's which proved that something was happening to koizumi and the others. I looked at Ryo and remembered what Koizumi said about the two powers sources or something of that nature and I guessed that haruhi's powers were the one causing the static between me and koizumi, but what will happen now?

"Kyon, get up here!" said haruhi from upstairs.

Knowing that Ryo was problably safer down here than up there, I carefully but successfully ran up the stairway to see what haruhi wanted. When I got up there I saw haruhi looking up at the cealing.

"What are you looking at?" I asked walking up beside her.

"I swear I saw a ghost fly up towards and through the cealing a minute ago" she replied.

Oh crap. "Did you see any other ghost?" I asked.

"No, I but now I know that ghost exist" she said.

I was about to say something but then I heard koizumi's voice coming from my walky talky. I walked away from haruhi and pulled it out, but when I checked it all I got was static again. I was about to put away when I heard koizumi's voice again, I quickly answered him before it went back to static.

"Can you hear me Kyon?" asked koizumi.

"Yes" I replied.

"I need to tell you that we are getting attacked by ghost" koizumi replied not showing a hint of concern.

"Ghost are attcking you guys?" I said "Why aren't they attcking us?"

"After you told us about Ryo, I new that something would begin to happen so I raised my powers up so that anything lerking would be attracked to us and not to you and haruhi" He replied back.

"Do you think you guys can take them?" I asked.

"It is kinda of hard to destroy something that is already dead" he said plainly.

"What can I do" I asked trying to do something than stand there.

"Since haruhi is the one making them, we need to distract her completely and get her mind focus on something else then if she is focused on that then most likely they will leave." he said.

"What can I say that will distract her from this?" I asked.

"You have to figure that out yourself, but hurry I don't know how long we can defend ourselves." replied koizumi, after that the walky talky went back to static.

Oh man how am I going to distract haruhi when she already is distracted from seeing a ghost. I would need to say something that would distract those gaurds from england who never smile or move(I bet they would be great friends to nagato), but what?

Soon I see Ryo coming from the basement, he looked like he just woke up to a hangover. He was rubbling his head which proved my theory that he knocked himself out, he walked up to me.

"I guess you were right about those stairs" he said with alittle laugh "What going on?"

I explained what koizumi said about what we had to do and why. Ryo listen even though I said everthing extremely fast and didn't say anything until I was finish.

"So all we have to do is distact haruhi?" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't know how" I replied.

At first he didn't anything, he just kept looking at haruhi. Then he looked at me for a moment and then back at haruhi he did this a couple of times until he stopped all togethor. He turned to me.

"I guess you have to take one for the team" he said making a fast sprint to haruhi before I could stop him.

I could still hear him when he asked haruhi THE question.

"Haruhi, Kyon wanted me to ask you if you would go on a date with him tomorrow?" He asked her.

It was like time itself had stopped. I couldn't say anything, nothing at all it was my brain was in to much of a shock to even send signals to my mouth to denie this question. Before I could get over the shock I heard koizumi's voice again coming from the walky talky again, when I answered it koizumi said.

"Kyon whatever you said it worked the ghost are dissapearing"

I wanted to tell him that I didn't say anything but haruhi had already walked up to me and I couldn't tell him now.

She said "Kyon is what Ryo said true" I couldn't tell because of the dark but she looked like she was blushing.

"Yes" I said without hesitating.

Suddenly she kicked me straight in the shin which almost made me fall.

"You know that I don't like it when people don't ask me face to face" she said "you could have asked me instead of getting my brother to ask".

"If I ask you right now will you calm down?" I asked not knowing what I was saying.

"Maybe" she replied.

"Fine, Haruhi Suzumiya will you go on a date with me?" I asked.

I guess it won't kill me to go on one date with you" she said but I could swear she was smiling.

Me and haruhi on a date, that's one hell of a distraction.

**A/n: Shocking! no? well I finally got this chpt done and it problably my longest chpt to date. I wanted to end this chpt with a bang of some sort for all my hard work(yea right) but I hoped you enjoyed and it might get some of you readers to actually review it.**

**thanks for reading**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 The date

**A/n: First of all when you image Ryo in your heads don't thinks of him as a genderbent haruhi ok? Nothing against genderbending it just I don't want people to think that is what he looks like, think of him as if haruhi had a brother that looked alittle like her but not entirely like her and not genderbent. Secondly, forget about when I will update, it will not be on a specific day anymore, I'll update when I update no more pressure on me :P.**

**I do not own "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" or its characters.**

**OK lets go on a date! chpt 8!**

The date

Kyons P.O.W

I guess going out with me is much more interesting than seeing anymore ghost or even being in the haunted house because as soon as we met back up with koizumi and the others, haruhi made a mad dash to the entrance and didn't look back. Koizumi was surprised to see her so erratic..well more erratic than usual.

"What did you say that got Miss Suzumiya in such a state?" he asked, I didn't tell him, I wanted to wait until we got back to the cafe, I wanted to enjoy the ride in peace.

In the car it was more tense the ride back to the cafe than the ride to the house. Everyone was sitting in the the same spots as before, but no one was making a sound, no one moving. Koizumi was quiet problably trying to figure out what I did, Nagato was naturally quiet, I wonder why Asahina was quiet, and me, haruhi, and Ryo were quiet for the same reason. Getting to the cafe took longer than it problably would have, Ryo just seem not into the ride as was us all. Haruhi and I were awkward central, and it's hard to think about stting up a date when your date is sitting on your lap. When we finally got to the cafe me and koizumi got our bikes out of Ryo's car as Ryo and haruhi bid farewell to us, well actually Ryo said "Later" and haruhi didn't say anything due to her being deep in thought. As soon as I couldn't see the back of Ryo's car I told koizumi and the others everything.

"Sooo you're going on a date with haruhi?" koizumi asked.

"Yes"

"And Ryo was the one who made it happen?"

"Yep"

"Well this is a splended thing" he exclaimed, I bet he was loving this.

"Well I have no idea what to do" I said "I don't how to even plan a date envolving haruhi".

"Well I think you will figure it out somehow, you've figured a way out of sticky situations before" he said reffering to the time when I kissed haruhi to get out of a new world she had created.

"Wait, you arn't going to help me?" I asked.

"Well I too am going on a date tomorrow" he replied.

"With your girlfriend?" I asked.

"No" he replied "We broke up some time ago".

"I'm sorry to hear that" I said "If you arn't going on a date with her, then who?".

"Ah well that's a secret" he said with a sly smile "Well off I go, I must prepare for my date, and you as well."

"Yea" I said, the date with haruhi.

As I was walking I kept on thinking about what might go down on the date. It's not like going on a date with haruhi is the worst thing imaginable, it just that she has been many other date and had many boyfriends before, I'm sure that that they done all the romantic things you can possibly think of, and in the end they all failed. I wanted this date to seem like a real date so haruhi doesn't get suspicious and we have another ghost episode, but what could I do? My brain is saying to forget the whole thing, but my heart is saying to try my best and make it work, even though the heart can't think like the brain but you get the picture. I checked my watch to see what time it was, 3:00 pm, well i try to figure it out more when i get home, but by the time I got there I figured out what to do, against my better judgement (again) I decided to call Ryo for advice. One promblem though, I don't know his number and the only number I have is haruhi's.

After I called haruhi and we had another awkward moment I finally got ahold of Ryo.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't mean to bother you but..can you give me advice on taking haruhi out?" I replied.

"Hmm well you came to the right person, Do you have a computer?" he said.

"Yea" I replied.

"I'll send you a list of things to do on your date" he said.

"Wait, why don't you just tell me over the phone?" I asked.

"It will help you remember better than me just telling you and it's less awkward" He stated.

"I guess so" I said.

After a hour I finally got a message from Ryo. It read,

_**Haruhi on dates: Things you should know.**_

_1. She enjoys going to restraunts that have class, it shows her that you arn't afraid to spend._

_2. Even though she talks alot about the brigade, not on dates._

_3. Do not pressure her about what to eat, she will bring down the thunder on you._

_4. Don't be afraid to dance when the opportunity arrives._

_5. Try to be romantic as possible._

_6. Do not press your luck._

Kinda of a short list and not very detailed either, he expects me to even follow this and succeed? Well now I got to figure out where I'm going to take her and what to talk about on the date, Man why am I stressing about this whole thing I'm going to be brain dead by the end of this.

* * *

><p>Before I knew it, I was waiting for her at the usaul place..the cafe. I decided to wear a tux but I didn't wear a tie with it and left the top buttons unbutton so I was saying "Yea I'm fancy but I still like to party" or something of that nature, I didn't want to look to dressed up and haruhi be dressed up or not so dressed up shows and and mocks me about what I look like and leave.<p>

Soon I saw Ryo's car show up (of course) and soon I saw haruhi get out and I'm and not going to lie she looked beautiful. She was wearing a black strapless dress with a slim skirt and a decorative bow ramp on the shoulder which was striped both back and white. She was wearing black high heels and had her hair in a ponytail which was driving me crazy (damn, my unusual vetish) she didn't look like she was wearing any make up, she didn't really need it anyway. As she came up to me I couldn't say anything but "h-hey", she looked at me and then looked the other way.

"You look good" she said.

"Uh thanks" I replied "You look good too."

"Really?" she said.

"Well I be back at eleven so don't you two be late" interrupted Ryo.

"Wait-" I started but before I could stop him he was driving away in a hurry.

I decided to hurry up and take haruhi to the restraunt incase anymore awkward moments were to arrive. After a 10 minute walk we finally arrived at the restraunt.

"Wow, this place is really exspensive" exclaimed haruhi "You didn't have to take me here."

"Oh" I said, I am already hating Ryo's list.

When we got inside I realized that maybe I should have picked a different restraunt, the place had a huge dance floor with a huge chandelier in the middle. The place also had it own band, who were playing slow music while people were eating. I looked at haruhi and saw that she was dazzled by the place and I knew 2 things: 1. this was going to take all my money, 2. She might enjoy this.

We were shown our seats and were given our menus and I saw that the food were also exspensive, a few pieces of sushi alone cost $20. By the time we got our drinks haruhi still didn't have her mind made up for what she wanted to eat.

"Do you have your mind made up yet" I said.

She looked at me with flames in her eyes, I slap my head (mentally) for forgetting about rule #3 so I didn't pressure her any further. Soon she made up her mind and we were left alone to wait for our food. As we were waiting she was the one who started to talk first.

"We are still going to investigate ghost in the SOS brigade" she said.

_2. Even though she talks alot about the brigade, not on dates._ Yea right.

"Oh really" I replied.

"Yea I never got to tell the ghost that we were trying to come in peace, due to Ryo's "accident".

"Wait, do you think Ryo's accident wasn't really a accident" I said taking another gulp of my drink.

"Well yes, isn't wierd that as soon as Ryo fell, a ghost appeared?" asked haruhi.

"Kinda" I replied "Or he could have just fallen by accident".

Suddenly I had a extream urge to go to the restroom, so I told haruhi that I was going to the restroom and looked at me and mumbled "men" under her breath and I left to go.

On my way to the restroom though I saw something shocking. There sitting at another table was koizumi but that wasn't the shocking part, sitting in front of him was the asahina all dressed up and laughing, what could have koizumi said that was funny? I wanted to walk up to them and say something but then I looked at asahina and saw that she seemed to be having a good time so I decided to leave them alone...for now.

By the time I got back from the restroom me and haruhi's food were already here. I sat down and notice that haruhi didn't touch her food.

"Why didn't you start eating?" I asked "You didn't want to eat without me?"

"No, I wanted you to eat first to make sure there's no food poisoning in it" she replied.

"Oh"

"I was just kidding, no need to get depressed about it" she said "You need to get a sense of humor kyon."

"I was not depressed haruhi" I replied.

"Suit youself" she said "Well time to eat!"

The food was not half bad for all the money I would be spending, the roast I got kinda melted in my mouth and the vegetable's were nice as well. Haruhi was enjoy her food eating a pound of it a minute, she said that she was "starving" and that it takes alot of "work" to keep her figure.

The band was playing for sometime until suddenly they were interupted and were given a note.

"Looks like we got a request from..R.S, this goes out to somebody named kyon" said the leader of the band "well here we go".

The song for some reason seem really good the song, it seemed like I might have heard before but I couldn't put my finger on it, the song included both the band and a mini orchestra to play it. I notice haruhi was enjoying it too and she seem to be moving around in her seat to the music.

_4. Don't be afraid to dance when the opportunity arrives._

Well I it couldn't hurt to try.

"Hey haruhi "gulp" do you want to dance?" I asked.

"Hmm well sure why not?" she replied.

I took her hand and led her to the dance floor. The song didn't call for any crazy dance moves, it seemed more like a slow danceing song. I grabed haruhi and pulled her in close, I put both of my hands on her waiste and she put her hands on my shoulders. Soon we were slow dancing in the middle of the dance floor, then other people saw us and so they joined us as well. I looked around for koizumi and asahina but they were no where in sight so I looked back at haruhi. She looked like she was breathing heavenly and was looking directly at me.

_5. Try to be romantic as possible._

I looked at her and said the first thing that came to my mind.

"You are one hell of a cheif haruhi" I said, it was worth a shot.

It worked, haruhi turned deep red and looked away towards the other people dancing.

"Y-You are a good lap dog" she said.

"Oh" I replied.

"No, no you are more than that, you're.."

She looked back at me and looked directly into my eyes, and looked back into hers.

"You're.."

I leaned in close, and for some reason I wanted to.

"You're.."

_6. Do not press your luck._

Forget that rule.

I leaned in close, but at the last second though the music stopped and all the people around us left to there seats. Haruhi opened her eyes and said "We should sit down" and we both sat back in our seats.

* * *

><p>The rest of the time at the restraunt and the walk to the pick-up was done in silent. I didn't even notice how much the check at the restraunt was, I just payed and we left. By the time we got the pick-up, Ryo was already there in his car.<p>

"About time I've been waiting.." he looked at his watch "3 minutes."

"Shut up" yelled haruhi as she walked up to the car.

She opened up the door and was almost about to get in when she stopped, turned around, and ran up to me and kissed me on the cheek. I was in to much of a shock to say anything as she wispered into my ear "Thanks for the grate time", Then she turned around and got into the car. Ryo looked at me and gave me a the thumbs-up sign and smiled, he then started up his car and drove away.

Man, tomorrow will be nothing but awkward.

**A/N: I notice that I used the words "notice" and "awkward" alot and I'm sorry. Again a long chpt and I'm sorry that the ending seems alittle rushed but i think the reason why is I not good at long chpts so yea.**

**REVIEW! and SUGGEST THINGS!**


	9. Chapter 9 The Aftermath

**A/n Sorry it took me longer to update but school started and I wanted to get through the whole week so I delayed writing this chapter till then. For those who actually read my story I change the first chapter cause I thought that maybe It was to weird for some people so I tried something else. Anywho the new chapter is here so let get on reading.**

**I do not own "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" or its characters.**

**Here is chpt 9!**

The Aftermath

Kyons P.O.W

After taking haruhi out, I knew that somehow, someway, somebody was going to find out about it. The next day while I was walking up the hill, I kept a weary eye for anyone who might be talking about "us", man life would be so much more simpler if people wouldn't gossip about everything they here or see. On my way up I saw Taniguchi walking up it too, I ran up to him and waited for him to say something, if anyone would know, it would be him.

"Hey kyon" he said.

"..."

"What?"

"Thats all you are going to say to me?" I replied "No jokes?, no "in your face" remarks?"

"Why?", "Should I be doing that?" he said "Is that only thing you think I do?" "I do other stuff you know".

"So you don't know anything that might have happened last night?" I said "Maybe somebody saw something last night and told you about it?"

"No kyon, nothing about last night" he replied "Most teens are asleep on Sunday night"

"Oh, then never mind", thats odd he usually would know at least something about last night, there is no way that no one didn't see us at the restaurant.

We didn't talk any further letting the silence continue until we said our goodbyes at the entrance. As I walked to my classroom I kept thinking that maybe someone would say something about it, it wouldn't have to be directed to me but at least someone would be talking about it. When I walked into the room I saw that haruhi hadn't shown up but Ryo did, and as I sat down in my chair he turned around at me and smiled.

"Sooo how did it go?" he asked.

"Wait haruhi didn't tell you?" I replied.

"No, she doesn't really tell me anything about her personal life in that sence." he replied.

"So that list you gave me was false?" I said.

"Well yea, but you wanted my help, so I gave you what I think haruhi likes on dates and did it work or what?" he replied back.

"Even though it was mostly WRONG, it did work to a degree." I said.

"Well that's could to hear" he said turning back to his book.

"One thing does seem odd though" I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Not one person is talking about it at all" I said.

"Well kyon, it only happen last night, you can't expect it to be headline news in a day do you?" he said.

"Well I guess so but still, it seems weird" I replied.

"Oh if you think thats weird, it looks like haruhi got some illness from that restaurant you guys went to so she won't be here today" he said flipping a page of his book.

I didn't say anything, because I was thinking that, haruhi didn't look like she was sick or anything on our date, In fact she looked more healthier than I did yesterday. I wanted to ask Ryo if she look sick when they got to there house yesterday but class started so I had to wait and ask another time. In each class period I kept thinking on what was happening that I almost failed two quizzes and almost got in trouble for daydreaming in class. Before the last period ended I got a text message from koizumi saying that Ryo wanted us all to meet in the clubroom like we usually did, so after class ended I walked to the clubroom instead of I got there I saw that everyone was already there and that at haruhi's usual spot sat Ryo instead.

"Ah good kyon is here, now we can start the meeting" said Ryo with a smile.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well since haruhi couldn't make it today because of her illness, she gave me a note about what are we suppose to talk about" he said "It's a very short note so this won't waste any time finishing."

"What might it say?" asked koizumi.

I looked at the note and read it out loud:

_Dear Brigade members and kyon,_

_Since I'm not present at the moment we arn't going to do anything about ghost until I recover, but you can still help by going out and advertise the SOS brigade and get new leads on other houses filled with spirits. So Kyon make some flyers and all of you take them and give them out._

_Your chief, Haruhi Suzumiya_

_P.S You better not slack off Kyon!_

Well at leaste haruhi is still the same, that's at least news that sounds good.

"Ok you guys heard it, we need to go and advertise the SOS brigade or else haruhi will have my ass for it." said Ryo using the first cuss word I have ever heard from him.

"Fine, I go make some flyers" I said.

"Sweet, Koizumi I need you to go help kyon make those flyers" Ryo said "and Asahina haruhi demanded that you wear something to help get more ettention from the crowd".

"W-What is it?" said Asahina looking a bit worried.

Ryo reached into a bag but I was pushed out by koizumi before I could see what it was. As me and koizumi were walking down the hallway to find a printer for the flyers, I told everything I told Ryo to him.

"So you think that something else is going on than what Miss Suzumiya is letting on?" He said setting up the printer we finally found.

"Yea, it just struck me odd that no one knows about what happen last night, and then the same day haruhi won't show up either." I said grabbing the flyers being printed out.

"Hm, this might be a promblem, or it could be something that Miss Suzumiya doesn't want to tell us" he replied "I get some of people on that and they'll check out when we are out."

We didn't again as we got all the flyers anf made our way back to the clubroom. When we got there I saw that Ryo was standing outside, leaning against the wall. He smiled at us and beckened us to come over.

"Ohh Asahina come on out and show us your new dress" he said to the door.

"I don't know" she replied.

"Come on" Ryo pleaded "Kyon and Koizumi are out here."

Suddenly we heared the door open and we looked inside to see mikuru standing in a cop uniform. It came with a extremely short skirt, a all to reavealing top with its own badge, and a police hat on her head. I had to turn away or else I was going to get a nose bleed but koizumi on the other hand just kept on staring. He smiled but it seem different than usual, is usaul smile would seem like he had no emotion to it, but this was different, there was more behind this smile.

"You look great Miss Asahina" koizumi said.

Mikuru blushed fiercely and looked away.

"Thank you" she replied I thought I saw her lips curl up a bit as if to smile herself.

"There is no way she is going out there looking like that" I said trying to get ahold of myself.

"We have no choice, but to obey her wishes kyon, OR ELSE!" Ryo said making a scary face.

"Fine" I said not wanting to prolong this argument.

Lets just hope that mikuru actually doesn't have to use that uniform.

**A/n I know it's not that long but I wanted to get this out before I lose any readers who might be reading this. **

**I want to thank Strangershadow for her Tips and pointing out my grammar mistakes, it was much needed, also for reviewing If at least someone is reviewing then I'll keep on writing.**

**REVIEW and SUGGEST THINGS! **


	10. Chapter 10 The fetish festival

**A/n: Ok Time for my weekly update, and for those who keep track of this I'm taking a break next week so don't prepare for a chapter then soooo sorry it just lately I've had a hard time trying to think up more for this story, it not because I'm lazy, if I was I wouldn't update as frequently, just need time to let my creative juices begin flowing again.**

**I don't own "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" or its characters.**

**Here is chpt 10!**

The Fetish festival

Kyon P.O.W

After getting our stuff together and checking to see if my nose had any blood in it we set out on our little "quest" for haruhi. Ryo had his car but he was still stuborn about people sitting in the front with him so the rest of us sat in the back again. Not wanting to repeat what happen last time, I squeezed in more so that nagato could be able to sit next to me, (Mikuru sat next to koizumi).

"You guys comfortable back there?" asked Ryo jokingly.

"Oh we are just peachy" I said sarcasticly.

"Ok" replied Ryo as he started up the car and drive down the road.

"Um, do you know where we are heading?" koizumi asked.

"Yea" replied Ryo, "Haruhi gave me directions on where she wants us to go".

"Oh" was all that was said for the rest of the trip. The trip took us all over town until I was about to lose it.

"W-"

"Oh look were here" exclaimed Ryo, cuttiing me off.

I looked out the window to see where we were but before I could see somebody or should I say "somebodies",was crowded around the car blocking my view.

"Ryo, where are we?" I asked.

"Lets see...Oh, we at some kinda festival" He replied.

I got out of the car and looked around the festival. It looked like one. "Sniff". It smelled like one too. I looked up and notice the sign that went with the festival, it read:

"WELCOME TO THE FETISH FESTIVAL, ALL IS WELCOME".

"The w-what?" I stuttered.

"Oh it's a Fetish festival" said Ryo "That's unique"

"Yea" koizumi agreed.

So someone got the idea to start a festival showing off different kinds of fetishes, all in one place? I wonder what got into those peoples head? I turn around to see koizumi helping mikuru and nagato out of the car and towards the entrance.

"You guys arn't seriously about to go in there are you?"

"But kyon we must, for haruhi" replied koizumi.

"But"

"Look kyon, you can't go around in life and be afraid of every little thing that comes your way" Ryo said, now where have I heard that before.

"Come on I'll buy the tickets" Ryo said "I can't wait to see what your fetish might be."

"How do you know I have a fetish?" I asked.

"Oh so you do have one"

Damn.

"No"

"Yea right" he replied as he went off to buy the tickets.

"Come on Kyon, it might be fun" Koizumi said "And we have to, if haruhi cause this to happen, then not going will upset things"

"Fine" I said "but this is not going to be fun for me"

Koizumi chuckled, "I wonder why"

I bet you would.

* * *

><p>After waiting almost a hour to just buy tickets and get in, I quickly notice that apparently many people love to see if there fetishes were real or not. I didn't like the fact that had a fetish in the first place, having everyone know about it would make it worst. But Before we could say anything we were instantly surrounded by girls in different costumes.<p>

They came in different dresses and sizes, some were short and were wearing maid costumes similar to mikuru, some were tall and were wearing nurse costumes thst did little to hide anything. Yes they were, dare I say, sexy, but it wasn't the dresses that were making me go nuts. It was the different ponytails that came with them. Some girls came up to me with one stranded ponytails, while other came with side ponytails. But it was one girl who had just a mass of ponytails that made me almost lose my mind. Because of all this I had the hardest time giving out flyers to people because every time I tried to give them one, a girl with a ponytail would show up making me focus on her than the person I was talking to.

But Ryo and koizumi were giving out flyers like there was no tomorrow. Everytime a girl would show up, they were give and explain the flyer without skipping a heart beat. I went up to Ryo and asked how was he so calm with all this going on around him and he replied.

"I'm not like you, I don't have a fetish"

"I don't have a fetish" I replied.

"Yea you do" he said "You like girls with ponytail".

"How did you find out?"

"I notice when you took my sister out that you looked like you were going to have nose bleed when you saw her ponytail."

"That obvious?"

"Yea"

"I bet you have one" I said.

"Well then you lost because I don't"

"Come on, you would be too perfect if you didn't"

"I said I don't" He replied in an angry tone, "So stop talking about it".

"Ok, jeez" I replied.

Just as I was about to walk away , I saw a girl with bright blue hair come to Ryo and asked for a flyer. He turned to her and he froze, as if he was in a block of ice. For a long time he just stared at her, then, as if he became a toatally different person, his personality change from calm to nervous to romantic and it kept going until the girl took the flyer and walked away looking at him strangely. As I was walking back to him he became calm again.

"What happened there mister smooth?" I asked.

"Shut the hell up kyon"

It was after he said that was when I realize it.

"You have a blue hair fetish!" I said.

"No, I don't" He replied trying to defend himself.

"Yes, you like girls who have blue hair, don't you?"

He looked at me, and realize that I already knew, and that was no way out of it.

"So?" he said "Does it matter?"

"Well, no it just that I knew you weren't perfect after all."

"Ok, so I have a fetish about girls who have blue hair" he said "You know, but can you please not tell the others, if you do, I tell about your fetish"

"Deal"

"Well it looks like we gave enough flyers today" said koizumi from nowhere "Lets head home shall we?"

"Yea" I replied "Wait, where's nagato and mikuru?"

We looked around for ten minutes until we spotted them in a group who really wanted a flyer from them. Koizumi grabbed mikuru and I grabbed nagato and pulled them out and made a dash for the entrance.

"Thank you for getting me out" Mikuru said when we got out of there " They kept asking for more flyers and I had none"

"It's alright mikuru" I said.

"Yea" Koizumi said as well.

She walked up to koizumi and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he turned around so that we couldn't see him blush but I saw him anyway. Then mikuru who was blushing from koizumi's kiss came over to me and kiss me on my cheek then got into the car. As we both sat there nagato came over.

"Thank you" she said and then she too got into the car.

Then I heard a the car horn as Ryo was telling us to get in. Then we both got into the car and we drove away. In the car, I thought about what had happened today and I came up with the conclusion that I definitely need to talk to haruhi. Then another thought came to mind.

At least Mikuru didn't have to arrest someone today.

**A/n: not the best ending but it will do. my birthday is the coming monday so happy birthday to me! I two titles to this chpt 1) Fetish frenzy. 2) the festival. I decided to combine the two and here is the title.**

**REVIEW and SUGGEST THINGS!**


	11. Chapter 11 the question without a answer

**A/n: Ok it has been a while since I lasted updated, but I'm back and better my creative juices are back and flowing again, so let's hope that they don't go away again because I really want to keep on this story. Well I don't want to keep you from reading so here we go.**

**I do not own "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" or its characters...So genies give 3 wishes right?**

**Here's chapter chap. 11!**

The question without a answer

Kyons's P.O.V

After we left the festival, Ryo insisted that he drop us off at our individual homes. Too tired from the day I was all too happy to except the offer, so Ryo decided to drop the girls off first saying that was the gentleman like way to do it, he made sure I heard him say it.

On our way to mikuru destination(she said that her house was classified of course) , I drifted off to sleep, Hey my life is very tiring you know. Anyway while I was sleeping, I had the weirdest dream, I dreamt that I was standing in what looked like a factory, but something was off. The place seemed dark but it still felt like it was still up and running, I tried to move but I felt like I was bound together by some kind of rope. At first I couldn't hear anything, but as the seconds flew by, I started to hear what sounded like a faint explosion in the background. I started to say something but then I saw a flash of light and then I felt like I was flying, then a sudden pain in my back, the pain was so incredible I felt like I was going to pass out in my own dream but then I heared a menacing laugh and for some reason it sent a cold shiver down my own spine. I was going to ask who was there but then I felt a sudden shaking and someone calling my name.

"kyon, KYON"

I finally woke up to koizumi staring at me.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yea, fine" I replied rubbing my back instinktively "Why do you ask?"

"Well you were talking in your sleep"

"So"

"Well, he continued "you were more like grunting and groaning as if you were in pain"

"No" I said "I was just having a wierd dream"

He looked at me for a moment, then satisfied he turned and looked out the window.

When we finally dropped mikuru at the location she wanted to be dropped off we drove to koizumi's house, which was not big by the way, and dropped him off there. He bid us a good day and walked to his house leaving just me, Nagato, and Ryo in the car. I gave Ryo the directions to Nagato apartment and we rode there in DEAD silence, neither one of us making a sound. I looked at Nagato and wispered in her ear,

"Don't you have something to tell me?"

She didn't look at me and wispered back "Not now, a more secluded area is required"

Thats all she said until Ryo drove up in front of her apartment. She said thank you to both Ryo and me and left to the front gate of her apartment building.

"Well it's just you and me" Ryo said for no perticular reason.

"Yea, well just get me home o.k"

"OK"

I thought that was all we were going to say to each other, but then he just stopped the car dead center of the street. Cars were wizzing passed us, hoking, and screaming cuss words at us.

"What the hell" I yelled.

Ryo turned to me with a dead serious face.

"O.k it's time to cut the bullshit"

"Wh-"

"Haruhi isn't sick" he said plainly.

I stared at him for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"Why" was all I could muster.

"She asked me to lie about why she wasn't here" he continued "She didn't explain why"

I just sat there stunned, she lied to us?, she lied to me?

"Kyon"

Why would she lie about her getting sick?

"Hey, Kyon"

What is she trying to hide from me? What's going on!

"KYON"

I felt Ryo slap me across the face, jolting me back to reality.

"Look, don't go crazy alright?" he said "I don't want to waste gas taking you to a hospital, and I'm sure haruhi just didn't want you to worry about her"

"Yea.."

Ryo looked at me for a moment then started up the car and continued on driving. We didn't talk the rest of the way to my house, way to much tension at that moment, but when we finally got to my house Ryo told me that everything is going to be fine and I shouldn't worry about it then said farewell and left me to my thoughts.

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep almost the whole night. I kept thinking on what was I going ask haruhi when I see her tomorrow, I had to make sure I get a chance to find out why she didn't tell me anything. But around 2 I finally fell to sleep but only to have my little sister shaking me awake several hours later.<p>

On my way to school, I continued on thinking and hoping that I would get the chance to talk to haruhi, and as luck would have it someone or something was on my side today because as soon I got to my class I saw her sitting at her desk.

I walked, or rather, I almost ran to my seat and waited for her to say something. I waited for 10 minutes for her to say soemthing, a "hey kyon" or "Guess what Kyon" but nothing came, I couldn't help but get a little frustrated of her lack of communication.

"Haruhi" I said simply.

Nothing.

"Haruhi" I said again.

Still nothing.

"HARUHI" I said almost losing my temper.

"WHAT" she yelled back.

"What's going on with you?" I said not losing the slite anger in my voice.

"Nothing is wrong with me, and it's none of your business even if there was"

"Yes it would be my business"

"How the hell would be "your" business?" she said standing up and getting in my face.

"When you start lying about having a illness, right after our date" which was basically true, I then stood up so that she was looking up at me.

"Oh so now you care if I lie or not?" "Oh look everybody kyon is worried about me now".

"Haruhi what"s going on with you? I said realizing that this whole conversation was not going in the right direction.

Haruhi didn't respond she looked down and said,

"What am I you?"

That question caught me off guard, I couldn't even respond.

"Well, what am I to you" she asked again.

I sat there. I couldn't say anything, nothing at all because truthfully I didn't know. What was she to me? I know I've been asked before but not from her personally. I looked at her, not saying a thing as she looked away and sat back in her seat.

I sat back down in my seat as the class started, blocking out everything around me it didn't matter to me right now. The only thing that mattered then was haruhi's question, the one I couldn't answer, it just kep ringing in my head over and over.

What is she to me?

**A/n: I know it's not long but hey...yea, anyway I'm glad I'm back and I'm hoping to keep on coming back.**

**REVIEW AND SUGGEST THINGS!**


	12. Chapter 12 All hail the President

**A/n: Hey, Hey, Hey whats going on? Time for another chpt thats whats going on. I know the last one was out of the blue but eventually it will all make scents so lets be patient ok? ok.**

**I don't own "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" or its characters.**

**Here is chpt 12!**

All hail the class President

Kyons P.O.V

If it was any other question, any other at all, I would have forgot about it in a instance but this question was much more harder to forget.

_What do you think of me?_

Damn it Haruhi, what brought about you to say that? I certainly didn't do anything that would make her say that. I am sure of it.

I know I've been asked this kind of question before but not by Haruhi herself. I couldn't really give a good answer then, how was I going to now?

My first instinct was to ask Koizumi or the others but I thought agsinst it, they help me all the time with Haruhi as her being a "god" as it is, this was a personal problem I could handle myself and I don't it would be wise to talk to Koizumi about "this" sort of thing anyway, he would have field day with this.

It wasn't long after Haruhi asked the question, Ryo walked in. When he sat down in his desk he immediately notice Haruhi's dark aura.

"What wrong with her?" he asked.

"She is a bad mood" I replied.

"Oh" he said sarcasticly.

"Why the sarcasim?"

"Well it just seem that she always in a bad mood because of you" he replied.

"Haha funny"

"You see? I don't bother myself with girls or relationships" Ryo said turning back around in his seat and pulling out a new book.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because in the end they will just break your heart" he replied turning really serious, I saw his hands tighten around his book "Every time"

For a few minutes Ryo sat there not saying a thing but after a few minutes of awkward silence I had to ask.

"Ryo, did something like that happened to you?

He looked at me and smiled "No I was just saying things" but looking at his eyes I could sense a sadness that seem very distant, I decided not to continue with talking with him and he looked back at his book but I could tell that he was still thinking about something.

After the two conversations with both of the Suzumiyas I was now surrounded by total awkwardness. I could feel Haruhi's deadly stare behind me and I could feel Ryo's anger in front of me.

Before class began I notice that everyone around us were talking excitedly, the girls seemed to be really giddy, while some of the guys seem to be drooling. I took the moment out of the awkwardness to try to hear what some of them were saying.

"I can't believe she coming back" said one girl.

"Yea, it will be great to have her back after so long" said another.

"To bad one of our classmates had to leave though, did you here where he went?" said the first girl.

"I heard it was somewhere in Canada, because his father had to do buisness there" relied the second girl.

"Oh that sucks, I hope he's fine" said the first girl.

"Excuse me" I said.

"Yes" they both answered at the same time.

"Who coming to our class?" I asked trying to find a way where I wouldn't have to go back to the awkwardness back at my desk.

"Oh you don't know?" replied the second girl "It's-

Before she could reply the bell ranged for class to begin and everyone was rushed to their seats. The teacher walked up to the front of the class and read off the role before she started the announcements.

"As you all may know, this class had just got a new student not to long ago" she started "But then a student left and the board didn't want our class to be uneven so they sent us another to fill that seat."

"That not a good reason to fill a classroom" I thought to myself.

Then the teacher beckon at the door for the student to come in, When saw who it was I immediatly freak out.

I new who it was exactly. That long dark blue hair, not-so innocent smile, blue eyes that seem nice but were in-fact eyes of a killer. Once the class President of my homeroom class and hardworking student. Once back up of Nagatos who went insane and try to kill me. There was no mistaken it, this was her.

Asakura Ryoko.

* * *

><p>This is bad. Really, Really bad. No this is worse than that, this is Super-bad.<p>

Almost immediately after I saw her I started to break out in a cold sweat, and my heart started to beat faster and faster until I had to clutch my chest to keep it from busting out. Every step she took I get flinching, trying to keep my nerve incase she attcked me right now, in which she could at any moment, it would be easy for her.

I tensed my body as she finally made it to the front of the classroom. She turned and smiled that familier smile I looked away for a second but then I could feel her eyes on me and then she spoke.

"Hello everyone!" she started "It's so great to see you all again, and for the people I haven't met my name is Asakura Ryoko, and it's nice to see you all as well."

Then the most straingest thing happened.

I first heared the screach of a chair moving in front of me, then I saw Ryo stand straight up still holding his book at his side.

"I-It's you" Ryo said with what sounded like his voice shaking "I can't believe it"

Every one including Asakura looked at him in surprise . I wanted to grab him and pull him back down in his seat but I was still in shock of Asakura's arrival to even move.

"Uh, have we met before?" Asakura replied with smile still on her face.

"D-Don't you remember me Asakura?" Ryo said his eyes growing big "It's me Ryo, come on don't tell me you can't remember"

"I'm sorr-"

"Remember the amusement park?" "Remember you said you never rode a ferris wheel before so I took you on one?" Ryo said if voice started to panick a little "Don't you reme-"

"I'm truly sorry, but you must be mistaking me for someone else" Asakura inturupted her eyes showing concern "I don't recall ever meeting you before"

I was so quiet that that you could hear a pen drop. But instead I heared Ryo drop his book, the book making a thud as it hit the ground.

For what seemed like a eternity the teacher walked up next to Asakura.

"Are you ok?" the teacher asked Ryo.

For couple of minutes Ryo didn't reply, then he smiled

"Sorry my bad" he said then he picked of his book and sat back down.

So Asakura continued on with her introduction saying she was going to continue be our class president and will take up where she left off. She then made her way to her seat which was the third row away from me, not far enough if you ask me. As she got there I was for sure she was looking at me but when I looked up she was looking at Ryo still, with concern still in her eyes and that's when I realized one thing. After all that had happen this morning, this statement made the most sense.

Something was different about Asakura.

**A/N: I know this may seem weird but SOMEBODY wanted something weird to go down and I can't ignore a request like that can I? Hope this weird enough to raise more questions ok? ok.**

**REVIEW and SUGGEST THINGS!**


	13. Chapter 13 The plan

**A/N: What up guys?...Fine if you are not going to answer then no New chapter for you!...Na I'm kidding I'm kidding. This chapter took longer than I expected so their wasn't enough room for what I was planning so the weirdness will have to start next chapter instead sorry. **

**WARNING: Even though I'm awesome I don't own "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" or it characters. Shocking Right?...Right?**

**Here is chpt 13!**

The plan

Kyons P.O.V

If you thought that when the bell sounded for the end of class and the beginning of lunch, that I stayed and ate my lunch there you wouldn't even be close.

I didn't even eat my lunch. I nearly sprinted for the clubroom, I was told by 7 teachers and even some students to slow down but I kept on runninng. Would you not run if someone who always tries to kill you, is most likely chasing you as the moment. Now I can't say she was actually chasing me but I wasn't going to take any chances.

When I bursted through the door to the clubroom I couldn't help myself from yelling as well, I didn't care because I was 100% sure that the only other person in the room was Nagato and she was the person who I had to see now.

"SHE'S BACK" was all I could say due to the fact that I had no air in my lungs to muster out anything else.

The great thing about Nagato is that all I had to say was those two words and she instantly knew what I was talking about. She closed her book and got out of her chair and walked over to me.

"Kyon, this is what I was trying to tell you before the unexpected arrival of Suzumiya's brother" she said.

Oh yea, I almost forgot about that she did never get to finish what she was saying and in the back of my mind I kind of wondered what she was going to say.

"So the body that was taken from the Intergration thought Entity was.."

"Asakura Ryoko" Nagato finished my sentence.

"Does anyone know who took her?" I asked.

"No"

"Not even a little?"

"We only know that it was someone with extreme power, enough to get past all our security and guardes stole her body"

"But how? I thought you destroyed her body" I said.

"I didn't destroy her body I only cancelled out her program which enabled the Entity to take control of her body and transfer it back to them."

"Oh" was all that I could say.

"Do you guys have a plan?" I asked.

"I have been ordered to attack her if she shows any threat to Suzumiya, but other wise watch her and see if I can track whoever took her."

Well that's not really conforting, I mean I don't want to get anywhere near her let along study her.

Not long after I see both Mikuru and Koizumi walk in the room, they didn't know yet so I decided to tell them about her arrival.

"This doesn't look good" said Koizumi after I finished telling him, put his hand on his chin as he was thinking it over "Not good at all"

I turned to Mikuru, "What do you think?"

"There is no data in classified" she said using "classified" to hide anything that might upset the future.

I turned back towards Koizumi, "What do you think we should do?"

"I don't like the fact that she might cause harm to anyone of us at any perticular moment" he replied "I think we should eliminate her before she causes any harm"

For once I agree with Koizumi's plan more than I do Nagato's plan, even though it's not really hers. I don't want her sticking around long enough for her to stab me in the back, literally. I looked over at Nagato for her response but instead she had already picked up her book and sat back down.

"But I don't think we will ever have the chance to get her in a secure area to take her down" Koizumi said truthfully.

"Well maybe if we can get her in the clubroom, we can use Nagato's power to get her a program and trap her in there, where you guys can take her down" I said feeling proud that I thought of it all by myself.

"Well how are we going to get her to come here?" Koizumi replied.

"Oh" I said I didn't think about that. I sat down and started thinking of ways to get her to come to the clubroom.

"If only she would come to us" I thought to myself.

Then something happen that showed me that Haruhi or god had not forsaken me today.

Haruhi bursted through the door with Asakura in tow.

* * *

><p>We all stared at Asakura as she and Haruhi walked up to the front of the clubroom. Haruhi then landed in her "thrown" leaving Asakura standing all alone.<p>

For a moment no one said a word, then against my better judgement I said something.

"Um Haruhi?"

"What?" Haruhi replied in a angry voice, oh yea she's pretty upset with me right now.

"Um" I said pointing to Asakura "Why is she here?"

"Oh, yea!" Haruhi exclaimed, she must have forgot she brough her with her.

"Our class President Asakura has agreed to study the SOS brigade" Haruhi continued "If she thinks that it is good enough she will make sure it is turned into a offical club here at the school"

I stared at Haruhi in disbilief, What?

"Wait does that mean she will come here?" I asked.

"Yes Kyon, everyday." Haruhi replied seeming to get even more annoid.

I didn't say anything else for what seemed like hours Haruhi freaked out.

"Oh crap I forgot, today I have to do clean up"

I tried to say something but she was out the door in a flash, leaving us with Asakura... all alone.

Today was beginning to look like a good day indeed.

**A/n: Again sorry their wasn't any weirdness in this chpt but I promise that there will be plenty of weirdness in the next TWO chapters, thats rights two full chapters of weirdness coming your way.**

**REVIEW AND SUGGEST THINGS!**


	14. Chapter 14 I come in Peace pt1

**A/n: Wow Sorry it took me so long to update I was getting ready to go to washington D.C for the first time so i had no free time but now I do so i decided to update this while I can.**

**I do not own "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" or its characters.**

**Here is chpt 14!**

I come in Peace pt.1

Kyons P.O.V

No body made a move. I was secretly moving my chair away from Asakura inch by inch until I was much closer to Nagato. Koizumi, who had never fought something like Asakura to my knowledge, was quietly sitting in his chair, smiling at Asakura as if she was no threat at all. Mikuru had walked around and sat beside(or should I say behind) Koizumi and was silently waiting for some to happen.

I looked towards Nagato, and saw that she was wispering something really fast which meant that she was saying a code or something. I decided to say something before anything happend and we were caught off guard.

"Hey"

What? What would you say at the time?

Asakura made no move, but she did decide to say something.

"Hey, Kyon it has been a while"

She took a step forward, and I almost jumped out of my seat. She looked at me and for the first time in my life, I saw what appeared to be alittle bit of sadness in her eyes and I was in shock when I realized it.

"Listen" she said "I'm not here to kill you kyon"

"Ha"

"No, I'm serious, I've changed since"

"HA"

"Please listen to me, don't I seem different?"

She did seem different. She would usaully say something with that fake smile of hers, and in a more happy attitude. But this time, she had no smile and her personality was way different, instead of that happy, prepy, hard working class president that she led everyone else to believe she was, she seem almost a completely different person in general.

Her voice didn't have that innocent girl voice like she use to have, instead it sound more, dare I say it, like a normal girls voice. How she stood was different, she didn't have the walk and movement of her usual self, instead she seem to walk like she didn't care about much, not like she was lazy but like being popular or well-known didn't really matter to her as much.

But that didn't mean she wasn't the cold hearted killer she was before.

"How do we know if you are faking this?" asked Koizumi

"Because I'm not!" she replied "I'm not here to kill Kyon or anyone of you"

She took another step forward and put out her hand in what seem like a friendly gesture.

"Im here to ask for your help"

But thats when I saw it.

The knife.

I couldn't stop myself from yelling out "Knife" and fully jumping out of my chair in fright. Nagato dropped her book and koizumi grabbed Mikuru and we all gathered around the computure away from Asakura. Asakura looked at us in shock.

"W-wait it's not what you think" she said as she took another step forward. She pulled out the knife, which was tucked into her skirt on her side, where she would cover it up with her arm so no one at school would notice, but I saw it.

"Please listen to me" she said as she held the knife in her hand.

I felt Nagato tug on my arm and wisper "Hang on" she did this with Koizumi and he grabbed hold of Mikuru. I grabbed Nagatos arm and held tight. After a few seconds I felt something wierd go through my body, this the room started to spin and to prevent me from getting dizzy, I closed my eyes. I felt the room spin faster and faster and I heard Asakura telling us to wait before everything went dark.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of silence I opened my eyes. As I looked around I realized that we were back I that desert where we usaully go to when we face something dangerous head on. This is also the same place where Asakura met her demise. I looked around and it seem that Nagato transfered us here in the intent of trapping Asakura likle we planned to, so that means that Nagato sees Asakura as a threat. Koizumi and Mikuru were standing were they were before and were still holding on to each other until they realized they were and then they both quickly let go and turned away from each other, both with alittle blush on there cheek. Nagato was still next to me and I let go of her arm, looking forward I saw Asakura standing where she was before.<p>

"We have to stop her now" I heard Koizumi say walking up next to me.

"Yea, while she has her guard down" I replied.

"I want you to protect Mikuru, while me and Nagato take Asakura"

"I will"

I walked over to Mikuru and told her what was going to happen. She looked over at them.

"Y-you both be careful ok?" she said to both of them but she meant it for Koizumi.

I saw Koizumi smile and I took Mikuru and we both stepped way back away from the battle that was about to happen. Koizumi looked over at Asakura and then he got a faint red glow form around him and waves of power surged from his body.

"She that strong huh" I heard Koizumi say.

Both him and Nagato got in their battle stances and in a split second koizumi lunged at Asakura. Asakura poorly dodge his attack, and was sent flying into the air, but landed on her feet.

"Please wait" she said but Koizumi was already forming a energy ball the size of a basketball. Asakura try to fall back but Nagato appeared behind her and kicked her side which sent her rolling across the open plain. I heared a vaint yelp as Asakura hit a sand dune nearby. I looked over at Koizumi and saw that his energy ball had grown from the size of a basketball to the size of a car. Asakura tried to move but Nagato grabbed her and slammed her to the ground. Nagato then jumped away from her and out of Koizumi's way. Koizumi energy ball had now grown really big and I was surprise of how much power Koizumi really had.

"Wow" I heard Mikuru say. Yea wow.

Koizumi lifted the energy ball over his head, its power was very noticeable as it glowed red like fire ball from hell.

Asakura was no longer standing, but instead she was sitting on the ground, her hair was messed up and full of sand, her body was scruffed up and her clothes alittle torn. She looked at, and I expected to see the same eyes she had the last time she was defeated, but instead her eyes were again filled with sadness.

"Why don't you believe me?"

I couldn't control my anger as it had begin to rise. I just couldn't stand her attemps to get us to let our guard down anymore.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A MONSTER!" I yelled.

"W-what? she studdered.

"You're a monster" I repeated my voice not as loud "You would kill without mercy or remorse and don't care about anything."

She looked at me and tried to say something, but I was fed up with her lies, so I ignored her. I looked at Koizumi and bobbed my head as the signal to attack. Koizumi responded but looked over at Asakura.

"Sorry Miss Ryota but I can't let harm come to those I care about" he said, and in one thrust he chucked the ball at Asakura. The ball ripped up the ground around it as it made its way to Asakura. She vlooked at the ball, then took the knife in her hand and placed it flat across her heart and In the split seconds the ball took to get to her I saw something I thought I would nver see in my entire life.

I saw a single tear roll down her face.

Before the energy ball hit, I swear I heard something

I think Asakura said "I'm sorry"

But before she could do anything else there was a crash, then a giant explosion was heard then everthing was consumed by sand and darkness.

**A/n: Sorry it took me a long time for me to update but now its here and I hope it was full of wierdness**

**REVIEW AND SUGGEST THINGS!**


	15. WARNING!

**WARNING!**

**For the past 14 chapters I have written each chapter in kyon's POV. In the upcoming chapters ahead, There will be chapters with someones elses POV maybe even 2 different POVs in the same chapter. Now I hope in doing this I don't lose readers and/or reviewers, I will still be writing like I always do just with different POV. Also in the chapters ahead you all will be seeing a OOC Asakura, don't be alarmed, she will still have some of the old Asakura in her but I want to revise her in almost every way to prove a point.**

**As a reward, if you continue reading and/or reviewing there will be more romance, more action, more comedy, more everything!**

**One last thing, If you want I have started a story on fictionpress called **_**A dangerous thing emotions are **_**on my account 2awesomeforyou.****I hope some of you can read it and maybe review it and tell me what you think so i can get better in writing it. I sure would apreciate it!**


	16. Chapter 15 I come in Peace pt2

**A/n: WOW, I mean its been a long time since I've updated...I feel like crap. Im sorry it took me this long to Update, this time I swear that I will update sooner. This is the first chapter that I will be using someone elses POW instead of Kyon's soooo lets Do this!**

**I do not own "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" or its characters.**

**Here is chpt 15!**

I come in Peace pt.2

Ryo P.O.V

"OW"

Thats what I get for coming in all cool and stuff, a semi-burnt set of hands. AII I could have done was just come in, push Asakura out of the way and dodge but noooo I had to go and try to impress her by blocking a extremely large energy ball with my bare hands.

Good job Ryo, good job.

After I blocked said energy ball, I thought about just grabbing Asakura and leaving, but this could be a once in a lifetime oppotunity to rub my strength in Kyon's face...Oh yea thats happening.

As I looked back at Asakura to see if she was alright I immediately turned back around to make sure she didn't see the blush creeping on my face. The fight really did a number on her clothes, as the reason why I turned back around. Her shirt was torn near her waiste, and her skirt was torn alittle near the upper section exposing her smooth thigh in the process. The fact that she seemed oblivious to it made even more uncomfortable for me to look at her.

"Y-you" I heard her say as more of a question than a statement.

"What?" I replied "Missed me?"

"H-how?" she stampered ingnoring my question, she stood up and walked a couple of feet before she fell down in pain. I grabbed her before she hit the ground and scaned her to see if she was seriously injured. After I was satisfied that she was fine, I laid her gently onto the ground.

"I'll explain later" I said wispering into her ear, then I turned serious. I turned back around and looked at Kyon and them. Each one them, except Nagato, had different kinds of shock on their faces as they looked at me.

"You guys should see your faces" I said in a serious tone "It's priceless".

Surprisingly Kyon was the one to speak up first.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled "She's the enemy"

Someone has some problems.

"How do you know?"

That question seemed to confuse Kyon as he responded "Because she is Asakura"

"So what if she is "Asakura"?""Who gives you the authority to decided if she should die or not?"

Kyon didn't say anything. He just looked at me dumdfounded. I then spread my arms out, making sure that they blocked Asakura from kyon's and the other's views.

"I'm sorry guys I can't let you kill her"

Nobody moved. I could feel the tension growing, but I wasn't going to faulter not even for a second, not if Asakura's life is in danger. I saw that Koizumi looked at kyon and said something but I couldn't hear him. Koizumi looked back at me and smiled those rediculous smiles and attacked.

He flew flew at me and kicked aiming for my head. For anyone else, it would have been extremely hard to block such a fast attack, but I easily blocked his kick and landed a hard punch to his midtorso, sending him flying backwards. I made sure not to hit him too hard, I didn't want to kill him, just make sure he didn't have the ability to fight back. He got up and dusted his clothes of sand and looked back at me.

"You are stronger than you look" he said.

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment"

"It seems that I can't get a reading on you" he replied with another smile.

I didn't respond, knowing well why he couldn't. I have pretty much Haruhi's powers, but not near as powerful has she is, the thought of Haruhi with such power makes me feel uneasy sometimes. Koizumi turned to towards Nagato and begin saying something to her, problably asking her to help attack me at the same time, which would make it hard for me to protect Asakura if they do. I turned back to her and saw that she was now sitting back upright and was staring at me.

"What" I asked.

"Why are you protecting me?" she asked.

"Why?" I asked back growing alittle concern.

"Yes, Why?"

"Because you saved me"

* * *

><p>For a couple of minutes she didn't respond, she looked at me blankly as if she was confused because of what I said. I looked at her and it finally hit me, what she said in the classroom, she wasn't acting, she was telling the truth.<p>

_She really doesn't remember me!_

I tried not to look like I was given a bombshell but it was really hard. How could she not remember me? What about the carnival? I see that she still has the knife I gave her so that gave me alittle hope that maybe just maybe she might be able to remeber me.

I sence something behind me and I immediatly grabbed Asakura and dove outwards nearly dodging a attack from both koizumi and Nagato. As I got back up I was emmediately attacked by a bunch of attacks as Nagato and koizumi attacked me at once. I was able to block there attacks with just my feet and hold Asakura bridal style at the same time, yea i'm that awesome.

But I couldn't do it for long so I decided on the perfect plan. Right when both Nagato and Koizumi stop attacking, I made sure that i was clear, I let go of Asakura and punched the sand with enough force to causes a giant wall of sand to appear and block their sight long enough to pick up Asakura and run.

What? It was a sound proof idea.

I ran like crazy. Not even bothering to look back, I knew there was no way they could catch me but it was better safe than sorry. After a while I slowed down to just walking, I could just leave right now but having Asakura in my arms just felt right at the moment. I looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep and was resting her head on my chest. She looked...peaceful in a way, even though she had all this drama today she had fallen asleep anyway. I know she is different than before but I can still tell that she was still Asakura that I knew.

Still the girl I fell in love with.

I opened a hole in the program and took Asakura and jumped in.

**A/n:Hope that this was pretty good, short my bad for that but I hope to see your thoughts and opinions in the reviews!**

**REVIEW AND TELL YOUR OPINION!**


	17. Chapter 16 Enjoy your stay

**A/n:Im soooooooooooo sorry! I was literally going to write this chapter much much earlier but my computure crashed hard and ive been trying to save up to fix it and now im using someone elses so i can write this. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**I do not own "The Melencholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" or its characters. I also don't own the lyrics to the "Let me be with you" by ****Round Table**

**Here is chpt 16!**

Enjoy your stay

Ryo P.O.V

When we finally got out of the program, I notice that the others hadn't got out yet. So taking the opportunity that was presented to me, I took Asakura, placed her in a chair and grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper. I wrote down a note to Haruhi explaning why me and Asakura had left. Then I grabbed Asakura, and without being seen by any school teachers, I carried her to my car. When we got to my car, making sure i didn't wake her up I placed her in the passenger seat and I drove away. Even though my car has a smooth ride, it didn't take long for Asakura to wake up anyway. I thought she was going to start asking where she was and why did I take her but she just sat there and looked at the car window. After about 30 minutes of awkward silence I decided to say something.

"Sooooo...?" I said hoping to get a some sort of reaction from her. She looked at me without turning her head and still didn't say anything.

"Hey your clothes are fixed!" I said hoping to catch her interest because it caught mine but still... nothing.

"Whatcha thinking about?

"Nothing" she finally replied. Well yea I can see that. After another couple of minutes of silence a thought came to my mind. I grabbed a Cd from my clove compartment and put it into the Cd player, after skipping a couple of songs I finally found the right song. After a couple of seconds the song "Let me be with you" by Round table but somebody else was singing,

A girls voice. THAT'S finally caught Asakura's attention.

_Futari ga kitto deaeruyouna mahou wo kakete  
>Ryoute wo sotto kasanetehora hohoemukara<br>Honto no kimochi kitsukanai furishite  
>Totsuzen futari koi ni ochitano<br>Let Me Be With You  
>Let Me Be With You<br>Let Me Be With You  
>Dakishimetaino<em>

_Imamade zutto ienaimama kakushitetano  
>Tsuyogatteru soredakenano mitsukedashite<em>

_Machiawasemade atogofun mattete  
>Sonoatofutari koi ni ochitano<br>Let Me Be With You  
>Let Me Be With You<br>Let Me Be With You  
>Nakitakunaruno<em>

_Tsunaidate wo sotto hanasutoki  
>Fuan ni naruno Fuan ni naruno<br>Let Me Be With You  
>Let Me Be With You<br>Let Me Be With You  
>Dakishimetainoni<br>Dakishimetainoni  
><em>

For a moment she didn't say anything she just looked shocked. Then she looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"Thats..me?" was all she could say pointing at the Cd player.

"Yea" I replied "Don't you remember singing it?"

She kept looking at me with the same confused look then until she looked back at the window.

"No..."

"Don't you remember anything?" I asked hoping to know how much she truly knew. She didn't answer, she just kept looking out the window. I decided not to push it anymore further for now and just drove around some more. Soon I realized that the sun was starting to set and I needed to be getting home soon. I decided to take her to her apartment(she didn't ask how I knew where she lived) before I went home. After a couple of minutes I located her apartment complex and stopped in the front of the building. She got out and with her back to me she thanked me for the ride and began walking to her apartment. Then a thought hit me.

"Wait how is it that you have a apartment here?" "You know since you been gone for a while"

She kept on walking without answering me. As I watch her walk away the thought of her leaving me again crept up into my mind, I didn't want her to be alone again so I started to think of a way that would keep her with me. Then it hit me again!

"Wait!" I yelled getting out of my car and running to her and grabbing her hand to keep her from walking anymore "It might be a trap!"

She looked at me and replied "What?"

"A trap, you know since Nagato and them know where you live they might be waiting for you to come back to your apartment where they might attack you like they did earlier"

"Well...Where can I go then?"

"Come with me and stay at my house"I said feeling great that convinced her not to go "Since I live with haruhi they wouldn't dare come near you when you are there"

At first she didn't reply, and then with a large sigh she agreed to go. On the whole trip back to my house she couldn't tell but I was the happiest I have ever been in a really long time.

* * *

><p>After some time, we finally reached my parents house. The sun had fully set now so I had to make a excuse on why i was getting home at this hour. So I open the front door and looked in.<p>

"I'm home!" I yelled then turned to Asakura "Ok wait here for now, I'm going to ask if its ok if you can stay here" I then ran into the kitchen where I knew my mother would be at this time of night.

After intense discussion with both my parents(my mom brought my dad into it) they finally agreed. I walked back into the front room where I saw Asakura sitting down on one of the seats with her back towards me. A small evil grin appeared on my face as a thought appeared in my head. I walked up behind her as quietly as I could and immediatley started to tickle her. She immediatley started to laugh as I kept tickling her.

"haha...Please stop..haha!"

"Make me" I replied laughing

She did.

Grabbing my hands she threw me to the floor.

Ow.

"I told you to stop" she said with a smile.

"Thats a cute smile, its been awhile since I seen it" I replied as a short of revenge for me. Soon after she realize what I said She immediatley turn red and turned away from me. I chuckled under my breath as I got up and pat her on her head.

"Ok Im going to see If my sister will lend you any clothes for the night"

She looked at me, "You mean Haruhi right?"

"Yea"

She looked down at her feet, "Oh..."

"Yea I know, she such a drag" I laughed "Look go up to my room and wait there until I come back with clothes, its the second room on the left". She nodded her head and walked up the stairs.

A couple minutes later I walked to Haruhi's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it" I heard Haruhi say.

"It's me Ryo" I replied. I heard a scuffling noise and a few seconds later Haruhi opened the door to her bedroom.

"What do you want?" she said in a annoyed tone.

"I need some clothes for Asakura"

Haruhi's eyes widen.

"Asakura?" she said "You mean Asakura Ryoko is here?"

"Yea she is, leave her alone" I said plainly. Haruhi sighed and shut the door for a few minutes, then she opened it back up and threw some clothes at me.

"Here" she said "But she still need to answer some of my question"

"Yea, yea whatever" I said as I walked away Haruhi still shouting questions like "Why did she come back from Canada?" and "Why couldn't she seem to find her when she left bla bla bla...". When I got to the front of my I stopped before I opened the door,

I kinda wanted to ask her some questions too.

But I won't ask her at the moment, I'll wait until she is more "open" than she is right now so it will be easier for both of us. I grabbed the doornob and opened the door and walked in.

"Ok I got some clo-" I stopped.

Standing in the middle of my room, stood Asakura wearing no skirt which allowed me and the whole world to see her long silky legs, only thing she was wearing what appears to be one of my collar shirts, her hair also no longer with any hair pins so it was flowing freely gracing her white creamy neck.

For what seemed like a eternity, we just looked at each other. Then soaking up enough of her beauty and sexy appearance at the moment, my morals kicked in.

"Ah my bad, sorry! sorry!" I said as I threw her clothes into room "Here some clothes you can wear!" and I closed the door.

As I walked away I couldn't help but smile to myself, because threw that whole ordeal I notice that she was blushing deeply,

And smiling too.

**A/n:I hope this chapter was long enough that you guys are mad at me anymore. And hope I'll be able to update again before long maybe my computure will be fixed then lets just hope so.**

**REVIEW AND SUGGEST THINGS(if you want)**


	18. Chapter 17 Questions with a side bacon

**A/n:Well instead of fixing my computure, I had to get a new one and now I will finally get to update more often so AWESOME!. **

**I do not own "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" or its characters.**

**Here is chpt 17!**

Questions with a side of bacon.

Asakura P.O.V

The darkness covered me from top to bottom. It wasn't cold nor warm here. Silence filled this darkness. Moving wasn't a option, I felt like I was being held down by a unknown force, restricting my movements. For what seemed like a eternity a voice ranged out through the air, a angry voice that I know very well.

_"You're a monster" _

No... Kyon...

_"You would kill without mercy or remorse and don't care about anything."_

No please kyon, please listen to me.

_"Sorry Miss Ryota but I can't let harm come to those I care about"_

NO! I screamed into the air, knowing that my words were falling on deft ears.

_"She's the enemy"_

Please...help...

_"Come with me..._

I opened my eyes and sat up straight. There was no longer darkness like earlier, the moon was shining through the window allowing me to see where I was. At first I didn't know where I was but then everything started to come back to me. I was staying at Haruhi Suzumiya's house, I was invited by her brother Ryo Suzumiya who uptill now I've never knew he existed, or at least don't remeber existing. I looked down at my my body, Suzumiya's pajamas surprisingly fit me so It felt alittle wierd wearing somebody elses clothing, both with Haruhi and her brothers clothes. I thought back on yesterday night, before I went to sleep.

_Ah my bad, sorry! sorry! Here are some clothes you can wear!_

His face had turned many different shades of red he looked like a tomatoe, it's like he has never seen a girl half naked before. Given I was wear one of his shirts I found in his closet but I only wore that so that so that I could get out of my school clothes. I couldn't help but smile at his reaction when he saw me, but that was the second time that day I've smiled for real and not when I have been acting and both times were because of him.

I hate these...feelings.

I sighed and got up out of the bed. I stolled over the window and peered outside. The moon was also lighting up everything outside as well, so it was easy to see everything. I turned and looked at the digital clock sitting on the nightstand it read 3:20. I walked over to the nightstand and picked up my phone that was sitting next to it. I looked at the phone for a couple of second, not sure why but I felt like I had to. After nothing happen I decided to go and use the restroom, so I quietly walked to the bathroom making sure I don't wake anybody upstairs(Ryo had to sleep downstairs). When I got there I stared at the mirror that was hanging on the wall, my reflection stairing at me.

"Why?" I said to myself "Why am I like this? I shouldn't be acting this way, I'm a humanoid interface, I don't have all these feelings that arn't part of my original programing" but here I am feeling confusion, sadness, happiness, scared, embarassment, all of them in just one day, given that I have been only here for a day. But how did I get here? I don't have a exact date or time when I arrived back here. I can't find any data on what happened to me after the last time I was here but some how I have my body back and my memory of before, but who did it? By Yuki's reaction to my presence, I wasn't reactivated by the Data Integration Thought Entity, that must mean someone else reactivated me but who and why?

I turned around to head back but was instead standing face to face with Haruhi. For a couple of minutes we just stared at each other, neither one of us make a effort to say anything. Haruhi looked restless and worn out, so putting up my usual act I tried to find a way to get around her.

"Um.. Good morning Haruhi! What might you be doing up so early in the moring?"

I mentaly slap my face for asking a dumb question which could easily be shot back at me but it didn't.

"Ngfdgdtjgkgb" Haruhi responded.

"Uhh.."

"I said I need to use the restroom dang it!" she said more awake and more ruder than before.

"Oh sorry my bad" I replied moving out of her way. She started to walk past me but stopped.

"Stay here" she said sternly, then she went on into the bathroom.

Not wanting to upset her anymore than she is, If I did I could end up not existing again, and for some reason I extremely don't want that. After a couple of minutes, she came out and not saying a word grabbed my arm and pulled me to her room. As soon as we enter her room she set me down and walked over to her desk, she then pulled out the chair and sat down, looking straight at me.

"Spill it" she said plainly.

"Excuse me?"

"Did you really go to Canada?" she said pionting a finger at my face. So they said I went to Canada huh? Well I guess it best if I play along with it.

"Yes" I replied "Had to go for my..family"

For a couple of seconds I thought it was over, but to my displeasure she continued.

"Then why couldn't I find any trace of you from your old apartment?" she said back, her finger still pointed at me.

"Maybe they lost all my records when I moved" I suggested.

She lowered her hand away from my face, but her eyes never left me and after a couple seconds she sighed.

"Well that could be possible, but remember this! I'll still try to figure you out!"

I simply smiled, she mostlikely won't find out. I got up and began to walk out when Haruhi stopped me.

"How do you know my brother?"

"I don't" I replied which to my exstent was the truth.

"Oh.. well then I'll ask him why then. You may leave"

I walked out of her room and walk back over to Ryo's room. I decided to try go back to sleep and then in the morning I'll will begin my own investigation. Starting with the first person who seems to be the source of all this drama.

Ryo.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs, thanks to my super sense of smell I could immediately smell it. Then the sound of my stomach growling for the first time starled me. I've never been hungry before being a humanoid interface and all. I got out of the bed and stolled on down stairs following the now intoxicating smell. When I got downstairs I walked into the kitchen and found a unusual surprise.<p>

Ryo and Haruhi were cooking breakfast...together!

This is a great oppurtunity to study Haruhi when it comes to her family, but for the first time I just want to watch them both. I sat down in one of the chairs at the table, Haruhi nor Ryo noticed me, and stayed quiet. It didn't take long for something to happen though.

SMACK!

"Ouch! That hurt Ryo!" Haruhi yelled.

"Well maybe next time you keep you hands away from my eggs" Ryo calmly replied.

"Well MAYBE if you cooked a GOOD set of eggs, MAYBE I wouldn't have to keep checking them!"

"Like you're the one to talk. Look at that bacon, it's practically burt!"

"Are you blind? This is the best bacon ever created!

"More like the worst" Ryo mumbled.

"WHAT?" Haruhi picked up a spachula and smacked it against Ryo's arm.

"Ouch!" Ryo cried out he picked up his own spachula and hit Haruhi with it.

I couldn't help but begin to laugh at them. Because of my laughter they realize I was there, and they both stopped. Haruhi grew a scowl across her face and Ryo rubbed the back of his head. Soon my laughter began to die down and they went back to work. After 10 minutes they place a plate in front of me and began to serve me there creations.

"Oh you guys don't have to do this" I protested, "I can find something else to eat"

"Nooo, you are our guess, and no guess of ours eats something cold or factory made" Ryo said placeing 2 eggs on my plate and 2 slices of bacon. He did the same to himself and for Haruhi.

"Oh well..Thank you for this food!" then after a couple of minutes of silence I decided to talk to Haruhi first.

"Sooo, I never knew you could cook Haruhi"

"Yea, I learned it along time ago" Haruhi exclaimed "I did it to help our mom out because she is sometimes really busy"

"I learned it while I was in America" Ryo said out loud.

"You went to America?"

"Yea.."

"Why?"

"I'll tell some other time" He replied getting up from his chair and went to wash off his dishes.

I turned to Haruhi for a answer but she too went to wash her dishes. I decided to wash my dish and head back upstairs but I was stopped before reached them by Ryo.

"Hey can you do something for me" he asked.

"What?"

"Can you stay here instead of going to school today or the rest of the week?"

For a moment I was alittle startled by his question but immediately answer back.

"Why?"

"I just don't want you going back until things cool down and I can straighten things out." He replied his eyes showing concern. I thought about it and decided that this will be a good way to investigate without as much worry of interfearence.

"I'll stay, but you have to do something for me"

"What?" he asked.

"I want you to answer some questions for me when you get back"

He looked at me for a moment, then he laughted.

"Haha I'll do more than that, I'll take you out as well"

"Wha-?"

He leaned forward and staired straight into my eyes, making me feel alittle uncomfortable.

"I promise that you woon't regret it."

**A/n:REVIEW AND SUGGEST THINGS!**


	19. Chapter 18 Investigation and discovery

**A/n: ...Please don't kill me guys, I didn't mean to be sooo late but I had to move out of my house and the internet hasn't been turned on since but if you let me live i'll try to update more oftern like I SHOULD BE! I wanted to get this on here but I also wanted this to be alittle longer too soooo yea.**

**I do not own "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" or its characters.**

**Here is chpt 18!**

Investigation and discovery

Asakura P.O.V.

I made sure that I coudn't here the sound of Ryo's car anymore before I began my investigation. I first wanted to explore Haruhi's room but for some reason, Ryo's room becked at me more. I walked up to the door and hesitated, even though I slept in it (sort of) last night, it was still **HIS **room. I grabbed the door handle and opened the door, making sure that I didn't mess up anything on my way in that would allow Ryo to suspect anything. I looked around in the room taking in everything inside, but that was the problem.

There wasn't much in there.

I mean how can a teenager like him have nothhing in his won room? I walked over to his bed and sat down on top of it, the bed felt the same as it did last night so nothing different here so I walked over to his computure and checked the desk it was on top of and again nothing. I checked on his computer but couldn't get on because it was password locked, usually I could decode this within seconds but for some reason I can't now. I decided to walk over to his closet, there at least has to be a jacket or something I could search. I opened the closet door and let out a gasph.

The whole closet was filled with books!

I'm not even eaggerating.

The whole closet from top to bottom is FILLED with books! They were all from America, and my goodness what a collection. There were some clothes hanging on the side, but not much else, I'm guessing the rest was somewhere else like in his car or something. I was about to walk away from the closet when one book caught my eye. Unlike the others this one was sort of hidden from view so I picked it up and looked at the title.

"BLUES"

It was a strange title, so I just had to opened it to see what was inside. But as I opened the book, I couldn't help but feel the heat of a blush rise to my cheeks, which only made me blush even more, why was I blushing? Just because this book, which was in the closet of the man who saved you and has been extremely nice to you, has pictures of girls with blue hair like yours, doesn't mean that you to get embarass over it. This feeling made me throw the book back into the closet and slam the door closed. But what I saw, only me me wonder why he would have such a book. Is it really his book? Why would he have such a book? Does he like girls with blue hair?

That last thought came out of no where, and it only upseted me more. What is going on with me? It's like I'm a completely different person than I was before. Even my thoughts and actions are different, I can still feel some of my old self, but only slightly. I need to find out what is going on with me and who did it. Shaking the thoughts out of my head I decided to continue with my search, and went back to the computure and try to decode it.

I tried a number of different passwords that I could think of but none fit and it only led to me getting much more frustrated than I was previously. Then a thought popped into my head and I typed my name into the password box, the computure immediatley changed from the password screen to the homepage which had a picture of his car as the backdrop. Feeling the heat starting to rise up into my cheeks again, I began searching the the whole computure, I checked is document but nothing showed, I checked his computure history and nothing out of the ordinary there. I decided to check his picture files and see if any clues could be found, when I accessed them all of his pictures were him and his family or him by himself and I was about to give up on the whole computure when I saw a hidden file. The file was name "Memories" and not wanting to waste time I clicked on the file and waited for it to pop up, When it did I gasph for the second time today.

All of the pictures were either too hard to see or messed up completley.

I tried to see them but the computure kept pushing me back as if it was telling me not to see them and leave. So feeling that I had accoplished nothing in his room I decided to log off his computer and leave it. As I walked out of Ryo's room I headed to Haruhi's room next door, there I searched around like I did with Ryo's room and just like his room I came up with nothing. I left Haruhi's room and walked downstairs to the living room and sat down at the table with a defeated thud.

"I guess I'll just have to wait until Ryo gets back then I'll get some answers" I said to myself. The thought of Ryo returning made my heart beat alittle faster with anticapation.

"..."

I really need to get some sleep.

Ryo's P.O.V

As I drove up to the school, I couldn't help but feel like something of mine was being violated but I shook the feeling and continued my way. I knew I was going to be bombarded by questions by Kyon and the rest of the Brigade as soon as I entered the class, so I came up with the best way to answer them right before I did.

DENY EVERYTHING!

It's so simple, I just have to deny every question they ask and there would be no problems right? And With that in mind I strolled into my homeroom, after Haruhi, with nothing but confidence. But as soon as Kyon sat down in his seat I immediatley could feel his eyes going right through me and I started secretly praying that he didn't ask any questions now.

After school let out, I decided to walk with Haruhi like I usually do, we use to walk home all the time when we were younger but then that was before what happened. As we walked I couldn't but notice Haruhi with a confused look on her face.

"What's up?" I asked.

She looked up at me in surprise, I guess she didn't notice I was there till now.

"What do you mean?" she asked back.

"You seem to be confused about something"

"It's nothing that has to do with you"

"Oh?" I said raising a eyebrow "Is it about Kyon?"

"NO!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction.

"STOP LAUGHING!" she yelled as she punched me in the arm.

"Ow" I said rubbing the spot where she hit me "Ok I will geez"

We didn't talk until we got to the stairs that led to the club. She stopped at the bottom stair and turned arou nd towards me a concern look in her eyes, which was rare in her case.

"Ryo, do you know whats wrong with him?"

"Him?"

"You know who I'm talking about"

"I'm not sure whats wrong with _him_ at the moment but don't worry if I can get him alone I can find out"

She started to go up the stairs but stopped again half way but didn't turn to look at me.

"Are you sure?"

"What?"

"I said are you sure you can find out if you can be alone with him?"

"Uh yea"

She didn't say anything and continued all the way to the clubroom. She opened door and we both walked in.

I could already feel something was going to wrong here.

**A/n:REVIEW AND SUGGEST THINGS**


	20. Rebirth

**I have Great news to those who use to read this story!**

**I have decided to instead put this story on continue this story instead of discontinuing it!**

**After reading some other Haruhi Suzumiya stories(by the way if you really like Haruhi stories then you should DEFINITLY go check out "The Denoument of Haruhi Suzumiya" by LordPlagus777 it's already completed but it still a great read). Anyway after reading some Haruhi stories and watching some Haruhi episodes and the movie, I was able to rekindle my passion for this story and decided to continue it.**

**But I won't be getting back to it yet, I want to first get some more chapters of my "Life in the rain" story done before I get back to this but when I do you guys can expect the continuation of**

**Haruhi Suzumiya:What you didn't know!**

**So I hope that those who use to read it will still want to read it when I do, I'm sorry I discontiued it so I hope you guys can give this story one more chance Like i did.**

**See you guys sooner or later!**

**-2cool**


	21. Chapter 19 No words to describe it

**A/N:HOLY CRAP IS THIS A UPDATE? I THINK IT IS! I'm shocked I never thought I would come back to this, but I guess I can surprise even myself. I want to thank all the readers who faved and reviewed my story, even though I discontinued my story you guys are the reason I came back. Those who encourage me to continue this are the ones I truly want to thank, you guys were all right and honestly I should finish what I started no matter how many reviews I get or how many people like this story, I own that to myself and to those who do read this story. THANK YOU ALL!**

**I don't own "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" or its original characters.**

**And for the first time in a long time, Here's chapter 19!**

No words to describe it

Ryo's P.O.V

I should have known that when my sister said "get him alone" that she really meant getting him alone the very moment we walked into the clubroom. What made it worse was that she really didn't try to hide the fact that she was trying to get everyone excluding me and Kyon out of the room, she immediately grabbed Asahina and dragged her out the room mumbling that she "Had some dresses for her to where" and as if he was dragged by Haruhi's mind, Koizumi got up and walked out behind Haruhi and the now squealing Asahina and before he shut the door behind him he gave me and Kyon one of his (kind of creepy) smiles and then he was out.

The room got really quiet after that. The sounds of me and Kyon's breathing was only complimented by the sounds of Nagato's book pages flipping each time she was done with a page. I looked at Kyon who was also starring at me, his face looked like it was about fall off. His eyes were surrounded by a dark circle and his forehead was beating with sweat, it told me that he didn't get any sleep last night and he was nervous. Then I knew exactly what was wrong with him and I knew I needed to act fast before it progressed any further.

"Say Nagato, how long have knew that he was possessed?" I said ignoring Kyon for a second.

"He has been this way since right after we left the house" Nagato said simply in her motor-tone voice "There isn't enough data for me to act upon him and to eliminate the subject"

"Hmm" I said closing my eyes.

"What are you talking about? I'm not possessed" Kyon said with certainty but his voice was shaking a bit which told me otherwise.

I sat there with my arms folded, thinking on what to do. I'm not an expert on getting spirit out of people before but it can't be that hard right? I examined Kyon, trying to determine a way of doing this but not hurting him in the process. Damn it Haruhi you should have known something like this would have happened; now I got to deal with this. I finally decided to go with a plan I came up with even though it could backfire.

I looked up at Kyo, in which he responded by looking at me back.

"Catch!" I yelled as I chucked one of my books right at him. He of course caught the book but in the time that he caught the book I had already jumped across the table and was right up in his face. He tried to block me but I easily overpowered him, his chair fell back and we both crashed to the floor, the whole time Nagato didn't move an inch. While we were both on the floor I got up and began repeating some lines I read in a book that was about possessions, but as soon as I started I felt something different and I finally knew what it was.

He wasn't possessed by a ghost or a demon.

"Aw man and hear I thought it was something worth wile, like a ghost or even a demon would had suffice" I said to myself.

Man I sounded like Haruhi there.

"W-what?" Kyon said under me, trying to move away.

"I know you're a humanoid interface" I said plainly.

"That's crazy, do you here yourself?" Kyon said, beads of sweat pouring down his face.

"Cut the crap, stop acting like you are the real Kyon tell me who you really are!"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Kyon replied still acting as if he was innocent but I knew the truth.

At that moment Nagato walked over and before Kyon could say anything she placed her hand against his forehead and before me or Kyon could say anything she said one of those weird, fast speaking, data things and then there was a bright light. After the light had faded I looked around to see what had changed and to my great surprise

Nothing had.

But I did realize that something had happened to the person below me. The Kyon before looked normal except for the nervous expressions and beady eyes he had before, the Kyon now eyes were black as sin as he wore an evil smirk on his face as he stared at me and Nagato.

"How did you know I wasn't the real Kyon?" the fake Kyon said, his voice was deeper than Kyon and it had a nastier tone.

"Well I knew because I could tell, your life force, if you will, is way too different from the real Kyons I mean his all twitchy and funny while yours is…nonexistent.

"_Like Asakura's" _I thought to myself sadly, but I shook the thought away, now is not the time to be thinking that.

"Well it doesn't matter, my mission wasn't to not get caught anyways" said the evil Kyon.

"What was your mission?" I pressed.

"Nothing that you need to know...yet" and before I could ask what he meant by that, the evil Kyon closed his eyes and I could feel his life force dissapear and the good Kyon life force return but he didn't immediately wake up.

"Nagato can you make sure to do something where this won't happen again?" I ask even though i'm pretty sure she good do it.

Nagato didn't say anything but she did walk over to Kyon and gently touch his forehead with her index finger, she said those extremely fast words that even I can't keep up with and as fast as she started she ended and she walked back to her chair and began reading her book again.

I looked at her for a minute then shrugged it off no reason to try to understand her at this point. I looked at Kyon and thats when I realized that the way I was standing, it looked like I had knocked Kyon out cold.

I sighed and picked Kyon up by his shirt and was about to put him down when the door to clubroom slammed open with enough force to cause me to jump. In the process of that I ended up dropping Kyon straight down onto the edge of the table make a rather large SLAP!

"HEY! Wha-RYO!? WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Sorry sis I just couldn't control myself" I said with a laugh.

"I ask you to help him and you go and knock him out?! Haruhi said as she, Koizumi and Mikuru walked back inside who too were looking at me in shock. I look back at Kyon and see that he was bleeding alot from his forehead, so I decided to pick him up and lay him down on the table on his back.

"Oh my! We need to get him some bandages and some ice!" Mikuru said panicking and before anyone could do anything Haruhi pulled out a medical kit, dang that was fast!

"I got it!" She yelled slamming the medical kit and began giving me the evil eye as she took out different bandages.

"What can I say, It wasn't entirely on purpose"

Man I love to kidd at a the worst times.

* * *

><p>Kyon's P.O.V.<p>

It hurts.

My head.

It hurts like hell.

I have no idea what the hell happen by I have the feeling that it has to do with one of the Suzumiya sibblings.

I can't seem to remember what happen after the fight with Asakura, everything seemed to become a blur like I wasn't myself anymore. The darkness that now consumed me was actually nice though, it felt I was getting the sleep I haven't gotten in days. But as I started to wake up the splitting pain in my head grew immensly. I was about to yell in pain when I felt a hand touch my head, it was soft, gentle and it felt extremely warm like I was being touch by some sort of angle of healing or something like that.

As my body began to awake from whatever tramatic event that had cause the pain in my head, I open my eyes to see Haruhi literally inches from face. I wanted to jump but I could see that she was the one who was attending to my head, now I feel awkward for thinking that stuff earlier.

"Oh Kyon you're awake" Haruhi said as she stepped away from me holding what looked to be badages.

"Yea, I am" I said as I tried to lift my self into a upright position. I look around and I could see that we weren't the only ones in the clubroom. Everyone else was packing up and it was then that I notice the sun was beginning to set.

"You took a nasty blow to your head but its lucky that you don't seem to have a concussion" Haruhi said as she began to put away the medical supplies and begin to pack like the others.

I touch my head and realize there was indeed bandages across my head, "Thank you for the help"

"It was really nothing" Haruhi replied, "I can't have my lap dog injured now can I?"

I could hear Ryo try to hide his laughter but was failing to do so.

"Yea well it still hurts anyway" I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Well maybe next time I'll just let you bleed on the floor!" Haruhi said angrily.

"But Haruhi, his blood might stain the floor" Ryo injected.

"You're right brother, then I guess I'll just put him outside if that happens"

"Very good sister!"

They both started to laugh at the thought of it. Great now I'm being harassed by two Suzumiyas.

"Ha Ha very funny" I said as I began to get up but then blood rushed to my head and it cause me to fall back down to my chair. Haruhi saw this and she rushed to my side and help steady me in my chair.

"Watch it idiot, you don't want hurt yourself anymore than you already have."

I tried my best to ignore the fact that her hand was on my chest and how close her body was to mine but it wasn't really working, so I decided to just act like I didn't notice.

"I'm fine ok? I'm just alittle stiff is all" I said pushing her hands away from me.

"Well ok then.." Haruhi replied she looked alittle worried but it quickly dissapeared.

Everyone had finshed gathering up all there stuff and were heading and soon I was going to join them but I wanted to do one thing first.

"Hey Ryo, can I talk to you for a second?" I called out before the said person could leave.

"I don't think that would be wise of me" He called back.

"I'm not going to do anything, I just want to ask you something."

Ryo looked like he wasn't going to do it, but then he turned around and began to walk towards me.

"Ok what is it?" He said as he finally made it back to me.

I waited until Haruhi was gone before I spoke.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for going all crazy yesterday, I don't really know what came over me, I usually a more suttle person" Even though I meant those words, they still taste alittle bitter.

"It wasn't really your fault dude, I mean I know that you two had have some...problems in the past but that wasn't her fault, the Asakura that I know would never do that."

"How do you know her?" I asked innocently.

He didn't respond and instead turned around and proceeded to walk away, but stopped at the doorway and turned back towards me, his face was sad but his eyes showed some happiness.

"She saved me" He said and with that, he was gone.

I don't remeber how I got down the stairs that led to the bottom of the school building, nor did I remeber putting on my shoes and walking outside, I was to transfixed on what Ryo had said.

_She saved me_

What did he mean by that? I just couldn't think of any reason why she would do that. I mean if what Nagato said was true then Asakura wouldn't have know who Ryo was so she wouldn't have any intrest in him because she was ever and only intrested in Haruhi. Speaking of Haruhi, as I exited the school and walked towards the gate I could see Haruhi standing there, leaning against the fence waiting for something. I walked up to her and she turned her head towards me and immdietly ran at me and stopped only inches away from running me over.

"Kyon! I'm glad you are still here, I wanted to discuss to you about something! I wanted to know if-"

I raised my hand in order to stop her right there, if she is wanting me for something she has to first let me ask some question first.

"Haruhi first of all why are you still here?" I asked first.

"Because I wanted to ask you something baka!" She replied, alittle annoyed like she always gets.

"Why didn't you go with your brother?"

"He said that he had something to do so he ran ahead of me and left" she replied with a shrug "I think it has to do with Asakura being at our house."

"Wait Askaura is at your house?" I asked.

"Yea but it doesn't matter, it's not the first time I've seen her there"

"Wait she came to your house before? When?"

"A long time ago, but like I said it doesn't matter. What does matter is what I need you for" Haruhi said pointing her finger at my face.

"What?" I asked, dreading to know what she wanted from me.

"I need your help in planning the Brigades next trip!" She smiled, I knew it was something troublesome.

"We don't have a break for another month" I pointed out.

"I know that baka, I just wanted to get started early so that it won't be a last minute thing" she replied.

If this was a different person, who was planning a trip with a different brigade, then this would be a very reasonable idea and I would have been more inclined to agree with this idea, but this is not a different person or a different brigade.

This was Haruhi Suzumiya and the SOS Brigade.

"Why don't you ask Koizumi or Asahina?" I asked "I'm sure those two could help you, although they have been spending alot of time together, and they were together at the restraurant too. Come to think of it they I think they might be-"

"Well I didn't ask them, I asked you!" Haruhi said, interupting my train of thought "I want you to help me becuase I..." she looked down to her feet and began to shuffle around, avoiding looking at me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well..Ryo said that I will push people away if I don't start being more...sociable"

"Wait, since when have you cared if you were sociable or not?"

Haruhi looked back up at me.

"Never! I just think it would be better for the Brigade if I become more friendly and such the Brigade will look better in those who think bad of it" Haruhi then looked back down to the ground, "I also want to get closer to you.." the last part was was so quiet that I almost didn't hear it.

"I guess I can make time for the Brigade, Like i usually do" I replied, it would have been to troublesome to ask why she said the last part, so I ignored it and just gave into her demands.

"Great!" Haruhi said, getting all excited "I'll make plans for the rest of the week, and tomorrow we'll begin on the plans!" and with that Haruhi grabbed her bags and ran off to her house and I began to walk to mine, reflecting on prior events today and even though the pain from Ryo was still there, the thought of working with Haruhi filled me with dread. But for some reason or another it also filled me with alittle sense of bliss and I couldn't help the small smile that somehow founds it way on my face as I walked all the way home.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I wanted to focus more on Ryo and Asakura more but I decided to put some more Kyon and Haruhi because they haven't had much to show and someone said I should so I did! haha next chapter will definitly focus on Ryo and Asakura so be prepared!**

**REVIEW AND SUGGEST THINGS!**


End file.
